shelter
by Darthvader22
Summary: ballie story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bea and her best friend Maxine were volunteering at the local women's shelter they were cooking dinner Bea volunteers a few days out of the week she like to be able to help other women she understands what they are going through she went through it to she didn't want to think about her past so Bea continued cooking trying to put her mind on something else it usually takes them a few hours to cook they have to make a lot of food a lot of women to feed she was pulled out of her thoughts by Maxine

"How are you today Bea" Maxine asks this everyday she receives the same response

"I'm ok maxi" Bea said even though they both know she isn't ok she still struggles with her past

"Did you get settled into the new place"

"Not yet I still have boxes all over the apartment to unpack" she didn't bother unpacking at all she will start tonight maybe

"I can always help you if you need it I'm here if you need me"

"Thanks but I got it maxi"

they finished making dinner then they took the food out and sat it on the table when they finished putting the water out it was time to serve food people started creating a line to get their meal almost forty minutes later the line died down ever one eating

"I'm going to grab more water from the kitchen" Maxine said then went to the kitchen

Bea looked up to see a woman with the hood of her sweat shirt over her head she walked up to Bea

"Hey let me make you a plate" Bea said looking at the woman

"Ok" the woman said

Bea noticed she had blonde hair but her eyes were very dilated her pupils huge you could still see the blue in them though she had dark circles under them her nose slightly red bea has seen this before her ex-husband did drugs she knew the woman was on drugs she handed her the plate

"Thank you" the woman said she then went and sat down to eat she sat facing towards bea

Bea couldn't help but to look at her again the blonde finally took her hood off her head Bea noticed the beauty mark above her lip

"Hey let's start cleaning up" Maxine said pulling Bea out of her thoughts Maxine looked at the woman Bea was staring at

Maxine was in the kitchen washing the dishes while Bea swept the floor she was now wiping down the tables the blonde was still sitting there Bea felt like someone was watching her she looked up to see the blonde looking at her deep in thought Bea smiled at her pulling the blonde out of her trance she gave Bea a smile

"You volunteer here" the blonde asked

"Yeah I come in on my days off and sometimes after work" Bea wiping down the table Allie was at it was her last one

"How many days would you say you are here"

"3 or 4 days" Bea sat down across from her

"You are here often"

"yeah I guess I am have you been here before I don't think I've seen you before"

"No first time here"

"Did you like the food"

"Yeah it was really good did you make it"

"Yeah me and my friend Maxine did" the woman didn't get to respond Maxine walked back in

"Did you finish Bea I'm all done"

"Yeah I finished"

"I should head out bye Bea" the woman walked out before Bea could ask her name

"Who is she" Maxine asked

"I don't know I didn't get her name"

"Oh ok well Let's get going"

Maxine drove Bea home since they drove to the shelter together

"I'll see you tomorrow at work" Maxine said

"Bye see you tomorrow"

Bea got out and made her way into her apartment she set her keys down on the table she went to her room and starting unpacking boxes putting her clothes where they belonged she opened another box and it was photos she carried the box to the living room to hang them up she found her tool box for her hammer and nails she pulled out the first picture and it was of her and her daughter Debbie most of her picture were of Debbie or the both of them she finished all the boxes and decided to call it a night she showered and made it to bed

The next morning Bea woke up and got ready for work she grabbed an apple on the way out the door

"Morning Bea" Maxine said as Bea walked in the hair shop to her station

"Morning" she smiled at Maxine saying hello to her coworkers

"Hey red hi Maxine" there friend Franky said coming in

"Hey Franky you ready for a cut"

Bea met Franky at the women's shelter almost a year ago Franky was staying there when she got out of prison now she has a job and her own place they became good friends Franky even helps out at the shelter once a week

"Yes please"

"How's work going"

"Great I got a promotion I'm head chef"

"God job Franky" Maxine said

"I'm proud of you" bea said

"Thanks red are you going to work the shelter tonight" Beas mind went to the blonde woman from last night there was something about the woman Bea couldn't place her finger on it though

"Yeah I am I'll be there around 3"

"Are you going Maxine"

"Not tonight"

"Just me and you today red"

"What time are you going over" Bea asked

"after this I'm going to go start cooking"

Ten minutes later and Bea was done

"There you go all done"

"Thanks red I'll see you later bye Maxine"

Bea went on with her day finishing all her client's hair once she was done she headed over to the shelter

"Hey Franky" Bea said walking in

"Hey red come stir this"

Bea walked over to stir what Franky was cooking

"It smells great in here"

"Thanks"

An hour and a half later they were setting up to food to serve

"Hey Liz how's it going" Bea asked Liz has been staying at the shelter for a few months

"Good I had a job interview today hopefully I got it"

"I hope so"

She handed her the food Liz walking away Bea couldn't help to keep looking towards the door wondering if the blonde was coming in

Bea and Franky served everyone when they were about to start cleaning up when the blonde walked in and up to the table

Bea looked at her she looked worse than yesterday a bruise on her cheek the woman looked kind of familiar she was pulled out of her thoughts by Franky

"Novak" Franky said surprised the blonde looking up at Franky a small smile

"Hey Franky"

"I haven't seen you in what two years"

Bea was surprised they knew each other the name Novak she knew some Novak's before

"Yeah It's been awhile"

"Are you good did you need to stay here tonight" Franky asked knowing she wasn't good at all

"No I just came for some food thank you though" she looked at Bea

"Hey bea" she smirked

"Hey"

She walked and sat in the same spot as the day before they started to clean Bea sweeping and wiping done tables again the blonde still sitting there so she saved that table for last she walked over to wipe it down

"You look nice today Bea"

"Thank you"

"Who does your hair it looks good"

"I do it myself" Bea said sitting down

"Your good at it"

"Yeah I do it for a living I do hair here for free for the women if you ever want yours done just let me know"

"Thanks I might take you up on the offer"

Franky walked out seeing the two talking

"I'm all done red let's call it a night" Franky said Bea nodded

"I didn't get your name" bea asked before leaving

"Allie Novak" Bea looked surprised when she heard it she knows that name

"Bye Franky bye Bea" Allie said and then she was gone

No it couldn't be her bea thought she used to baby sit an Allie Novak when she was 17 they were neighbors then bea moved when she was 19 her mum passed away and she ended up getting married to her boyfriend that was the last time she saw the girl was this the same Novak bea wondered she needed to go through her mums old photobooks there is a picture of her and allie she spent a few holidays with bea and beas mother bea headed home with a mission to find the picture


	2. Chapter 2

Adult content

Chapter 2

Allie stood in the alley putting the white powder into a line she rolled the dollar bill then snorted the powder she felt the rush immediately she was numb now which is what she wanted

"allie" a man called

she looked up when she heard her client calling her from his car she grabbed her bag and walked over she got in

"do you have it" allie asked

he showed her a bag of coke and money

"Ok where to" she asked

"Hotel down the street same as last time"

he drove away taking them to the hotel allie noticed the woman's shelter across the street

"I've heard of that place before" Allie thought

she was pulled out of her thoughts by the man pulling her to a room he opened the door leading her in closing it after Allie knew what was coming this is her job and he is a regular client she took off her clothes and then moved and unbuttoned his pants pulling them and his boxers down he took off his shirt as she laid on the bed he quickly crawled on top of allie her hand reached down stroking his member making it hard causing him to groan

Allie hated her job and she hated the fact she couldn't stay clean she had to have the drugs to make her feel numb so she could have sex with the random men for money that went to more drugs it was the same cycle over and over every day she didn't know how to get help she is too embarrassed to get help

The man pulled back putting a condom on he then roughly flipped her over so Allie was on all fours he grabbed allies hips lined himself at her entrance and slammed in her Allie bit her lip trying not to cry out in pain as he continued to slam in and out of her quickly his tight grip on her hips leaving bruises Allie shut her eye waiting for it to end what seemed like forever to her he finally cums with a long groan he pulls out and lays on his back Allie quickly grabs her clothes and goes into the restroom she puts her clothes on and then puts another line of coke on the counter snorting it then she walks out he hands her the money and drugs after that she is out of there she made her way outside trying to not feel disgusted with herself when her stomach growled she decided to walk across the street she knew a woman that told her about this shelter they serve dinner and offer somewhere to sleep and help with all kinds of stuff she made her way in her eyes falling on a gorgeous woman with red hair she was older than herself she looked familiar Allie brushed it off though and walked up the woman being polite to her and gave her a plate Allie went and sat down and ate her food that was really good she didn't expect it to taste this good but it was delicious she finished eating quickly but still continued to sit there she didn't want to leave just yet she had nowhere to go her eyes ended up on the red head woman I swear I know her I don't know how but I do Allie shook the thought away Allie zoning out from the drugs as she continued staring at the red head she barely noticed her looking back at her with a smile eventually the red head came over talking saying she is here 3 or 4 days a week another woman walked In asking the red head if she was ready the red heads name is bea the what the other woman said Allie got up said bye and left She walked down the street back to the alley way she was at earlier she sat down against the wall put her hood of this is where she will spend the night here once again

The next evening Allies client from yesterday came back and picked her up he was her usual he came to her a few times a week for a few years now he seemed mad and tense he took her to the hotel again they walked in the room he then shoved her against the door hard making her flinch his hand started roaming her body roughly grabbing her breast squeezing to hard

"Hey stop that hurts" she said as she pushed him back and stepped away from the door

"You know you like it" he said shoving her back harder than the first time

"No I don't like it now if you are going to be like this I'll just leave" she tried to leave but he grabbed her

"You aren't going anywhere I'm paying for this so you need to stay" he slapped her across the face getting mad he pushed her on the bed faced down then pulled her pants and undies down roughly and he held her down with his weight of his body as he put a condom on

"Jake stop please" Allie said just wanting to leave

He didn't listen he shoved himself into to her pumping in and out until he was finished then he got up

"Here is your money and coke I'll see you next week clean yourself up you whore" he said then he left

Allie got up and went to the shower she used the shampoo and soap that the hotel had in the bathroom I need to get myself together I need a different job Allie thought she eventually finished showering she then changed into her clothes she grabbed her drugs she laid a line out she was ready to snort it but didn't she put what was on the counter down the sink in the bathroom then rest that was in the bag in her pocket she decided to head to the shelter again for dinner and to hopefully see bea there was something about the older woman Allie just couldn't figure out what it was when she walked in seeing bea she felt more alert not as cloudy as yesterday maybe cause she hasn't done as much drugs today she really needs to stop the habit

"Novak" she was surprised to see Franky

"hey Franky"

"I haven't seen you in what two years"

"yeah it's been awhile" I said feeling self-conscious

"Are you good did you need to stay here tonight" Franky asked me

"No thanks I just came for some food thank you though"

allie knew Franky could tell she wasn't doing well its clear she is on drugs Franky knows her past she knows she was a prostitute and struggles with drugs Franky has seen her like this before but the last time they saw each other allie was clean and doing good they have known each other for years now allie felt embarrassed to have Franky see her like this again what a disappointment I am she thought not letting any of her emotions show so she smirked at bea and said hey before going and sitting down a little while later bea came to clean her table like the night before allie being a flirt could help flirting with bea

"you look nice today bea"

"thank you" she said

allie continued talking to bea before they were interrupted by Franky walking back in all finished with the cleaning up allie got up to leave when she was stopped by bea

"I didn't get you name"

"allie Novak" I said

she looked surprised for some reason almost like she knew who I was I decided to say bye then I left I couldn't get the older woman out of my head I walked back to the alley I have been staying in it was nice talking to bea I knew a bea once her name was bea smith she babysat me when I was 8 moved away when I was 10 I remember spending holidays there and weekends my parents left me there all the time not that I minded though it wasn't great at home it was lonely all the time allie fell asleep with a smile on her face at the memories of those few years on her mind


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bea finally got home after the shelter she found out the blondes name and she was pretty positive this was the same Allie Novak she used to watch when she was younger bea set her wallet and car keys on the table she went to the kitchen and made dinner for herself she sat down ate then quickly washed her dishes she went to her closet where she put the boxes with her mums photo albums she took the boxes to the living room and sat down on the floor she grabbed the first one out of the box and started going through it they were her mums baby pictures she finished going through the box and was moving on to the second she opened the album on top it was of Debbie through the years she continued looking through it bea hadn't realized she started crying until she saw a tear drops fall on one of the pages she quickly wiped her eyes and closed the book not wanting to think about that right now she moved to the next one it was finally the one she was looking for she opened it flipping through she stopped when she found the pictures she was looking for it was of her and Allie they were drinking hot chocolate in front of the Christmas tree another of Allie opening the gift Bea got her is was a little snow globe and then another with Beas mum and Allie her mum reading a Christmas story to her Bea continued going through the book there was a few more from thanksgiving the woman from the shelter was the Allie Novak she knew the beauty above the lips is the same she was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door set the book down and got up to get the door

"Hey Bea we brought ice cream" Maxine said walking in the apartment heading to the kitchen

"Hey red miss me already"

"Yeah what has it been two hours" Bea joked

"Maxine called saying let's watch movies since none of us work tomorrow" Franky said

Bea followed them to the kitchen

"What kind of ice cream did you bring" Bea asked

"vanilla and stuff for sundaes" Maxine said

"Yeah everything we need for a sugar high" Franky joked

Bea remained quite her thoughts on Allie her friends noticing her being distracted she grabbed bowls and spoons they made their sundaes and headed to the living room

"What were you doing here" Maxine asked looking at the photo albums scattered around the floor

"Just looking through some pictures" Bea said setting her bowl down and then she started boxing them up again before she could grab the last one Franky picked it up the one with pictures of Allie she started looking through it

"Hey Bea who is this" Franky asked pointing at the blonde and the older woman in the picture

"That's my mum and our neighbor" Bea said

"You look like you mum Bea" Maxine said looking over Franky's shoulder at the book

"Hey I've seen this picture before" Franky said looking at the one of Bea and Allie

"Have you seen this book before" Bea asked maybe that is how she has seen it

"No that's not how" Franky said thinking about it

"Wow Bea you look different here I like the blonde on you" Maxine said

"Thanks Maxine" Bea said

"Bea what's this girls name" Franky asked

"Allie why" bea said knowing Franky was figuring it out

"Allie what" Franky asked

"Allie Novak"

Franky looked up at her starting to put the pieces together

"The same Allie from the shelter earlier" Franky asked making sure it was the same allie

"Yeah it is I saw her the other day and she looked familiar I couldn't figure out how but then today I found out her name and realized I used watch an Allie Novak she lived next door from me and I started thinking maybe it was the same one so I got out the photo books and sure enough it was the same one"

Franky seemed to be thinking about something deep in thought

"I'm lost who is Allie" Maxine said

"The blonde I was talking to the other night" Bea said

"Oh so you know her" Maxine said

"Well it's been awhile since the last time I saw her a little over 20 years"

"Allie has the same picture that's where I've seen this" Franky said

"Really" Bea asked surprised

"Yeah crazy how small of a world it is" Franky laughed

"How do you know her" Bea asked

"I met her in prison she was in the next cell over from me I was still in when she got out"

"Why was she there"

"Prostitution and drugs"

Bea was silent taking in the info she didn't why it was affecting her so much her emotions were all over the place right now she felt ridiculous she hardly knew the woman

"She was a mess when she got in there a woman named kaz helped me get her clean she took her in she treated her like she was her daughter Allie was a great woman when she wasn't coked out of her mind we spent five years together in there we became almost like sisters until She got out I had another year left she never visited I figured she was just busy then I got out got busy trying to get a job and a place to stay I never got a chance to look her up I remember she had that picture hanging up in her cell"

"That poor girl" Maxine said

"she didn't look good today I've seen her like that before" Franky said

Franky nodded Bea remained silent most of the night deep in her thoughts she wondered if Allie recognized her she did look different hair color was different to they eventually watched the movie Franky falling asleep in the middle of it

"What's wrong Bea" Maxine asked

"Nothing" Bea lied

"Bea I know when you are lying"

"I'm just thinking about Allie I don't know why it's bothering me so much it not like I really know her it's been so long so much has changed"

"You are worried about her that's ok Bea"

"Yeah I wish there was something I could do"

"You can't help everyone Bea"

"I know you are right maxi"

"How are you though I know you help everyone else but yourself"

"honestly I'm ok right now I still am getting used to it everything its hard without her here"

"I know it is bea it will get easier eventually"

"I hope your right"

"I'm here if you need me" Maxine said pulling bea into a warm hug

"Thanks maxi you are the best" bea truly meant it Maxine was the best she has known her for 10 years now they both met when bea started at the hair shop they immediately became friends Maxine was family to bea

They finished the movie around midnight Maxine got up and stretched she then woke up Franky

"goodnight red I'll see you maybe tomorrow"

"goodnight bea sweet dreams see you at the shelter tomorrow"

"goodnight" bea responded

they made their way out leaving Bea alone she locked the door and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower hoping to relax her bea got out dried off and through some pajamas on she then headed to her room she went to lay down eventually falling into a deep sleep

The next day Bea headed to the shelter in the morning she does hair for the woman who need a cut or have a hair appointment she even has dyed their hair

She walked in seeing boomer a woman that stayed her

"Hey booms"

"Bea hey so I really need my hair done"

"Ok come on"

"So I want something real sexy"

"What this for boomer" Bea asked

"An interview"

"You want your hair to look sexy for an interview"

"The boss is a real hunk"

Bea laughed and started doing her hair

"What's the job your applying for"

"Some bar they need a waitress"

"Good for you I hope you get it I'm sure they'll love you"

"God I hope so"

Bea finished her hair 40 mins later

"All done"

"I'm fucking hot" boomer said

"You like"

"Yeah I do thanks Bea"

"Good luck on the interview"

Liz walked in the room

"hey bea"

"Thanks bye see ya" Boomer walked out

"bye booms hey Liz"

"guess what love"

"what"

"I got the job"

"good job Liz I knew you would get it"

"they said they loved me"

"it's hard not to love you"

"thanks bea"

"no problem"

"ok I better get going I'll see you at dinner"

"bye Liz"

No one else came in so Bea stepped outside for some fresh air she sat on the bench outside she closed her eyes taking in the fresh air when all of a sudden she heard someone talking

"Hey gorgeous"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey gorgeous"

Bea opened her eyes to see Allie standing there smirking she looked tired dark circles and bags under her eyes her pupils weren't as dilated

"Hey Allie"

"Care if I join you"

"No go ahead have a seat" Bea said closing her eyes again

Allie sat down and looked at Bea her eyes looking her over Bea was a gorgeous woman this really looks like my old neighbor Bea I need to ask her about it allie thought

"How is your day going" Bea asked

"It's going" Allie said as her stomach growled

"Are you hungry" Bea said looking at Allie after hearing her stomach growl

"A little"

"Come on" bea said as she led the way into the dining hall no one was in her yet some woman were currently cooking dinner in the kitchen Bea was just going to serve it tonight

"Here sit here I'll be back" Bea said

Bea walked into the kitchen and grabbed her lunch she packed and two waters out of the fridge she went back out to where Allie was sitting she sat down across from her and smiled

Allie watched Bea sit down and open the bag she pulled out a sandwich and chips she didn't feel well probably because she needed her drugs she was on her way to do them when she saw Bea and started talking

"Here have some sandwich its pb&j" Bea said grabbing half and handing the out to Allie

"Thank you Bea" Allie said taking a bite

Bea wondered if she should tell Allie that she knew her or not what if she didn't remember her

"Mmm this is good Bea" Allie moaned

"Good I'm glad" Bea said blushing at allies reaction

"I haven't had peanut butter since I was younger my mum was allergic to peanuts so we never had it at home I would stay at my neighbor's house sometimes and they would always give me pb&js" Allie said

Bea started thinking she remembered her mum always made Allie the sandwiches when she would come over

"Hey Bea what's your last name" allie asked

"It's sm" Bea was interrupted by Franky and Maxine

"Hey Bea" Maxine said

"Hey red" Franky looked over and saw Allie "hey Novak what are doing here"

"I saw Bea sitting outside so I decided to say hi and we started talking" she smiled at Bea

"Oh alright"

"I'm Maxine" Maxine said introducing herself

"allie Novak"

"are you staying for dinner" Franky asked

"No I actually should get going" Allie said standing up feeling the need for more coke

"Are you sure" Bea said standing to trying to get Allie to stay and finish their conversation she had a feeling allie knew who she was

"Yeah I'm sure thank you Bea we can talk later" Allie smiled at bea causing her to smile back she then pulled Bea into a hug Bea surprisingly enjoying it Allie pulled away feeling butterflies in her stomach

"I'll see you around Franky we need to catch up bye Maxine nice meeting you"

With that Allie quickly left

"So that was Allie" Maxine said

"Yes" Bea said

"Be careful with her red she isn't herself right now"

"We were just talking I gave her some of my lunch"

"I just don't want you getting hurt either one of you actually"

"Thanks Franky I'll be ok though don't worry about me"

"I'll try not to" Franky hugged Bea

"Sorry to break up all the love here but we have to get ready to serve the food" Maxine said looking at the time they finished dinner and cleaned up Bea made her way home that night going straight to bed for some reason she wasn't feeling well she felt like she was getting sick

The next morning Bea woke up feeling horrible she called sick into work and got herself into the doctor sure enough she has the flu she made her way home after then laid in bed for not the day until Maxine came in

"Bea you in here I used my key"

"Yeah but you should leave I don't want to get you sick"

"I'll be fine I brought you soup and some medicine"

"Thanks maxi but I'm ok right now not much of an appetite"

Maxine put her hand on Beas forehead

"Your burning up" she went into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel and wet it with cold water

"Here let's put this on your head it will help with the temperature"

"Thank you" Bea said starting to fall asleep

Maxine made her way out the door since Bea was asleep now she would come check on her tomorrow

A week has past and Maxine has been by every day to check on Bea she was finally getting better she made herself something to eat and sat down to watch tv she ended up putting on a movie she finished eating but was restless she decided to get up and grab her sketchpad and a pencil she sat back on the couch and started drawling two hours had passed and she was almost done she heard a knock on her door

"Bea it's me and Franky" Maxine said

"Come in" Bea said not wanting to stop her drawling Bea looked at the paper realized she had drawn Allie she really was pretty Bea thought

"Hey red" Franky said sitting next to her

"Hey"

"What are you drawling" Maxine asked leaning over Bea to see Bea try to close the sketchbook before she saw but she was to late

"Is that Allie" Maxine asked

"Yeah it is" Franky said now looking

"It's good Bea"

"Thanks" Bea closed the book and set it on the coffee table

"Allie asked about you a few days ago she wanted to know where you were" Maxine said

"What did you tell her"

"That you had the flu"

"Oh ok"

"I haven't seen her since then though"

"Yeah Novak hasn't been back in a few days" Franky said

"Weird well I'll be in tomorrow"

"Good the women miss you red" Franky said

"I miss them to I'm going crazy being here" Bea joked

"Well since you feel better I'm going to head out" Maxine said

They all said their goodbyes and left Bea decided to call it a night so she headed to bed

The next night Bea went to the shelter as soon as she got off of work she helped do dinner as she served dinner she kept an eye out for Allie but to her disappointment she never saw the blonde she didn't come in Bea sighed to herself and started cleaning she washed all the dishes she finished and left to go home on her way she saw a blonde get dragged into an alley by some man

Allie was dragged in to the alley by Jake

"You ignoring me all week"

"No"

"Well I want to fuck you I haven't gotten to all week"

"I'm not doing it anymore I'm done Jake"

"Yeah right you are all you want is money and drugs" he pinned her against the wall Allie felt him grind into her

"Stop Jake" she tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrist tighter

"Come on I'm paying for it so just take it"

"No get off now"

He ripped her shirt exposing her bra covered chest his hand undoing her pants

"I said Stop" she shoved back harder pushing him back

All of a sudden she felt a fist to the face followed by another she fell to the floor holding her face he kicked her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her she expected another hit but it never came she looked up seeing Jake on the floor and a red head woman on him she punched him she then pulled out her pepper spray and sprayed him in the eyes

"Ahh stupid cunt" Jake grabbed his eyes then took of not wanting more trouble

"Allie are you alright" bea said concerned for allie

"I'm fine thank you" allie said trying to get up but couldn't her stomach in pain

"here let me help you up" bea said seeing her struggle

bea leaned down she wrapped her arm around allie and pulled

"thanks I appreciate it bea" allie started walking away

"hey where are you going"

"I really don't know"

"come to my apartment at least let me clean your cuts up"

"no you don't have to" allie said covering her chest up

"here" bea took off her jacket allie put it on and zipped it up

"come on you are more than welcome to stay the night ill even make you some dinner"

allie thought about it she was starving she hadn't eaten in a few days

"ok only for tonight though"

allie followed bea to her car and got in then they headed to the red heads apartment


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Allie starred out the window as Bea drove to her apartment Allie was quite lost in her thoughts I wish Bea didn't have to witness that I don't even know the woman and here she is saving me trying to take care of me offering me a place to sleep tonight

"We are here" Bea said pulling Allie out of her thoughts

Allie looked out to see an apartment building she then got out and followed Bea inside

"Nice place" Allie said looking around

"Thanks I just moved in a few weeks ago want to take a shower than I can make you something to eat"

"Yeah that would be great"

Bea led Allie to the bathroom then grabbed a towel and a change of clothes

"Ok you can use my shower there is everything you need in there and an extra toothbrush in the drawer if you need it and here is a change of clothes do you need anything else"

"No thanks"

"Ok I'll be in the kitchen" Bea left

She headed to the kitchen what am I doing I should of just took her to the shelter they have beds and food there why did I feel the need to bring her here tonight I guess I just felt worried about her I was so angry when I saw that man with her who could hurt her like that why do I care so much I don't even know her sure we were neighbors at one point but that was years ago we aren't the same people we both grew up she doesn't know me I don't know her we are pretty much strangers to each other

"What's on your mind" Allie asked

"Nothing" Bea lied not knowing what to say

"I've been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes now" Allie said noticing the tension building

"Oh sorry" Bea looked over Allie she noticed her lip was split and she had a cut on her eyebrow she also had a black eye

"Let me clean your cut sit down" Bea said

"Your kind of bossy you know that" Allie said trying to break the tension

"What no I'm not bossy"

"Yes you are" Allie argued back

"No"

"Whatever you say"

"Now can you sit down" Bea said

"See bossy" Allie said sitting down

"Let me clean these" Bea said shaking her head smiling at the younger woman

"I'm fine really you don't have to"

"Oh shush I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Your pretty stubborn to" Allie laughed

Bea began cleaning the cut above her eyebrow as she felt Allies eyes on her it made her feel nervous for some reason Beas hand moved to clean Allies lip her eyes looking up meeting Allies eyes they looked cloudy her pupils still big but not as big as the first night she saw her Bea frowned slightly her hand completely stopped moving the thought of drugs drove her crazy all she could think of was her ex-husband Harry the way he was and his drug problem she helped get him clean when they were younger a year after they were married she did love him at one point a few years after that he got back into them

"You ok Bea" Allie asked

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking"

"About what can I ask you seemed really lost" Allie asked concerned

"drugs and other things"

"Oh I see" Allie said not knowing how to respond

"So did you know that guy" Bea said without thinking about her question

"He used to be a client"

"A client" bea asked

"Yeah I'm sure Franky told you what I do for a living" Allie said slightly embarrassed

"Oh yeah actually she did mention it"

"Yeah well I'm not doing it anymore that's why he was mad"

"That's good then not that he was mad but its good you aren't doing it anymore"

"I'm trying to get myself together now I just have to get off of the gear"

"There all done Are you hungry" Bea asked

"Yeah I am starving"

"Let me make you something want a grilled cheese I don't have much I need to go shopping"

"Sure that would be great"

Allie watched as Bea went and made the sandwich she watched Bea move around the kitchen a few minutes later and Bea placed a plate in front of her

"Thank you" Allie said as she started eating

"Here is some water"

"This is good"

"Good I'm glad you like my gourmet cooking" bea joked making allie laugh

Allie finished her food so Bea grabbed the plate and washed it

"Ok you can stay in my spare room tonight" Bea led her to the room

"Can I get you anything else" bea asked

"No thank you"

"Ok than goodnight I'll see you in the morning" Bea started walking out the room

"Hey Bea wait"

"Yeah" Bea stopped walking and turned to face Allie

"I want to thank you for everything you really didn't have to do any of this for me no one would of but you did I really appreciate it" Allie looked down

"Hey it was no problem at all" Bea walked closer she pulled her head up slightly so she was looking at her

"If you ever need help you can come to me Allie"

Allie pulled Bea into a warm embrace it lasted awhile before she pulled away

"Goodnight Bea"

"Goodnight" with that Bea walked to her room and got in bed her mind on Allie and why was she so willing to help the woman

Bea woke up to a door closing she got out of bed to see what it was she walked into the other room and noticed the bathroom door was closed she heard some commotion inside figuring it was allie she decided to check on her

"Allie are you in there" Bea knocked but no response

"You alright in there" bea heard mumbling but couldn't understand it

"I'm coming in ok" Bea tested the doorknob to her surprise it was unlocked she opened it up and saw Allie face in the toilet puking

"Bea get out" Allie said

Bea walked over to Allie she reached and pulled her hair out of her face while allie got sick when Allie was finished she leaned back and sat on the floor Bea got up and grabbed a hand towel and wet it she then went and sat next to Allie she wiped her face with the towel Allie leaned her head on Beas shoulder still feeling sick

"Bea I don't want you seeing me like this I should go" she tried to stand but Bea stopped her

"No just stay please" bea said knowing if allie left she would just worry about the blonde

"I'm so sorry Bea" Allie whispered feeling very vulnerable tears in her eyes

"Why are you sorry"

"For this I'm sick I haven't had my drugs since last night and I'm a mess because of that I'm nothing but an addict that needs to get clean I'm such a screw up I have to sell myself for money just to supply my habit I hate my job I hate it I'm just a junkie street whore you shouldn't involve yourself with someone like me I'm worthless" Allie said crying

"Hey calm down It's going to be ok Allie I'm here for you I'll help you through this we will get you off the drugs and a new job to you are worth so much more than you think you are" Bea said pulling Allie into a hug stroking Allies hair while she cried bea hating seeing the blonde like this

"Why"

"Why what"

"Why are you willing to help me through this no one helps me my own family kicked me out" Allie said still crying slightly

"I know what it's like to need help and not get it or have no one to go to it really helps when you find one person there for you and I know I want to be here for you I know we don't really know each other Allie but I feel I need to be here for you I want to be here for you there is just something about you" Bea said now wasn't the time to tell Allie who she was it's probably best to start over again and get to know each other

"you are kind bea"

"Come on let's get you to bed" Bea put Allie back in bed she turned off the light

"Bea I don't want to do drugs anymore I need help I need to quit I haven't taken anything I don't have any drugs I'm already sick I might as well start getting clean" Allie said in a whisper but sounding serious

"If you are serious Allie we can do it like I said before I'm here for you we can get you through this we can do it together"

"are you sure if won't be pretty or easy I've done it before I don't want this to ruin any chance for a friendship between us"

"I got my ex-husband clean before I know it's not easy or pretty and as for a friendship we will talk about that later one thing at a time" allie nodded

"Can you stay with me tonight Bea" Allie just needed some kind of comfort she has felt comfortable around Bea since they met there is something so calming about her

"Yeah sure" Bea was starting to find it hard to say no to this woman bea crawled in bed next to her Allie rested her head on Beas shoulder Bea surprisingly didn't mind it at all it's been awhile since she slept in the same bed as someone she used to hate sharing a bed with her ex-husband but this was comfortable with Allie right now Bea realized Allie was asleep but it wouldn't be long until she was up puking again Bea knew the withdraw process wouldn't easy the next few days will be the hardest then it will be up to allie if she goes back to drugs or if she is strong enough to say no to them Bea slowly closed her eyes trying to get some rest before Allie got up again


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bea woke up to Allie running to the bathroom closing the door behind her Bea got up and walked in the bathroom seeing the younger woman face down in the toilet again she grabbed a hair tie out of the drawer she sat by the blonde and pulled Allies hair up her head felt sweaty Bea rubbed Allies back as she continued getting sick when Allie was done Bea helped her back to bed she placed a trash can right next to the bed just in case she got sick again Bea Allie start shivering cold so she covered Allie up with the blanket the girl looked like she had the flu as the day went on Allies withdrawals were getting worse she wouldn't eat she couldn't hold food down even if she tried she pretty much stayed in the bathroom by the toilet Bea right there next to her the next night Bea finally got Allie to take a shower she helped her out of her clothes and turned the shower on for the younger woman

"I'll be right back with some new clothes" Bea said trying not to look at Allies naked body a blush on her cheeks

Allie only nodded getting in the shower Bea ran to her room grabbing a big t-shirt and shorts she came back and set them on the counter

"Allie the clothes are on the counter" no response

"You ok in there" Bea asked but got no response Bea was worried what if allie fell or something she was exhausted

"Allie" Bea decided to check on her when Allie didn't say anything she slowly opened the curtain seeing Allie sitting on the floor her knees to her chest letting the water run on her Allie looked up when she heard the curtain open

"Are you ok" Bea felt stupid for the question of course she isn't ok

"Um can you help me" Allie said standing up slowly holding onto the wall feeling dizzy and like she was going to be sick again

"With showering" Bea asked blushing instantly

Allie only nodded

"Alright then" Bea took off the t-shirt she had on leaving her in her bra and undies she stepped in the shower with Allie grabbing the shampoo running her hands through Allies hair she massaged the shampoo in Bea noticed Allies eyes were closed she quickly rinsed her hair and put in conditioner rinse that to she then grabbed the wash cloth and lathered it up in soap she started cleaning Allies body she couldn't help but to look at Allies body now wasn't the time to be checking her out and I'm not even gay Bea thought this shower wasn't sexual at all but it was intimate to Bea she finished quickly trying to get Allie out before she was sick again she helped Allie out of the shower wrapping a towel on allie then on herself she guided Allie back to the room taking the clothes with her Bea heard a knock on the door who would be here at this time Bea thought

"Ok dry off and put this on there is undies there to I'll be back to check on you the trash can is right there"

Bea closed the door and went to see who was here she peeked through the whole and saw it was Maxine and Franky so she opened it

"She is alive" Franky said sarcastically

"Thank god I've been worried sick Bea"

"I'm sorry but I'm confused" Bea said

"We have seen you and you haven't been answering your phone red"

"Oh yeah I've been busy why are you both here so late or I should say early"

"Busy with what and we were worried so we decided to check on you" Maxine said

"Don't worry about it I'll explain later but you to have to go I'll talk to you both in a few days" Bea said trying to get rid of them so they don't ask questions about Allie

"Red what's going on and why are you in a towel" Franky asked getting annoyed at Bea being secretive

"Nothing" Bea lied

"Bea you're a horrible liar" Maxine said

"I'll" Bea was interrupted when they heard someone getting sick in the other room

"who's that" Maxine said

"Wait here please I'll be right back I'll explain" Bea figured she would tell them tonight cause they won't let it go Bea went to the room where Allie was she opened it and saw Allie face down on the trash can Allie looked up tears in her eyes

"I need them Bea" Allies said Bea knew she was talking about the drugs her need for them was going to get worse Bea set the trash can down

"Hey you don't need them it's hard but you can do it" Bea said pulling Allie into a hug Allie was shaking Bea continued hugging her rubbing her back she felt Allie calming down

"Here lay down I'm going to get you water and some crackers you need to eat something"

When Allie finally laid down Bea got up and left the room she went to her and changed she then headed into the kitchen where Maxine and Franky were sitting on the bar stools at the counter

"Who is here" Maxine asked again

Bea didn't answer right away she was wondering how she should tell them she grabbed crackers out of the pantry

"Red" Franky said stopping Bea from what she was doing

"Allie" Bea said quietly

"What was that" Maxine said not hearing her

"Allie is here" Bea said louder so they could here

"Why" Franky asked

"I was driving home from the shelter when I saw her get dragged into an alley by some man he was going to hurt her he did hurt her he beat her up but I stopped him I brought her here cleaned her up she was giving up drugs before I found her she got sick last night asked me for help so here she is getting clean in my apartment I'm helping her"

"Why didn't you just take her to the shelter red"

"I don't know I couldn't I needed to make sure she was safe"

"Do you even know what you are doing you have never even been near someone who is an addict before" Franky said getting mad

"Yes I do know what I'm doing for your information" bea said getting mad at Franky for questioning her

"Calm down you two and Bea don't forget Franky doesn't know your past only some of it" Maxine said calming Bea down a little it was true only Maxine knew everything

"What am I missing here" Franky said still mad

"My ex-husband Harry was an addict I've gotten him clean before" Bea said not trying to get too much into it

"Shit red I didn't know I'm sorry i shouldn't of assumed you had no idea what you were doing" Franky said feeling guilty

"Well I know Allie is in good hands with you bea" Maxine said

"Why are you doing this red" Franky asked wanting to know

"I keep asking myself that when I figure it out I'll let you know"

"be careful please red"

"Well then we should get going" Maxine said

"Call us if you need anything red and try to get some sleep you look exhausted"

"Thanks I'll call you both later"

"Bye"

"Bye red"

Bea closed the door behind them she looked at the time it was almost 6 in the morning Bea went back into the room to see Allie tossing and turning in her sleep like she was having a nightmare

"Hey Allie it's ok wake up" Bea said shaking her slightly scaring Allie

"Get away from me" she shoved Bea jumping out of bed away from Bea

"Allie it's Bea calm down" Allie calming down a little she began pacing around the room crossing her arms around herself

"Where is my drugs" Allie asked

"You don't have any" Bea said

"I need to get some" Allie said desperately Bea knew this was coming

"No you don't"

"You took them didn't you" Allie said looking at Bea she wasn't herself Allie was getting mad Allie walked out of the room to the bathroom feeling sick all of a sudden Bea followed her in helping her up when she was done she led Allie to the sink

"Here why don't you brush your teeth" Bea said handing a toothbrush to Allie

"Fuck off" Allie yelled slapping the toothbrush out of Beas hand

"I need it" Allie mumbled to herself

"No you don't need them Allie"

"Do you have some I'll do whatever you want" Beas heart dropped

"I don't have any"

"I need to go get them" allie said walking out of the bathrooms making her way to the door

"No allie you aren't leaving" Bea said grabbing her

"Get the fuck out of my way" Allie yelled

"Let me go"

"No I won't let you leave here"

Allie stormed into Beas room trying to get away from her Bea brought some water in with her

"Here drink some"

"No I don't want that"

Bea set it on the end table and sat on the floor while Allie paced back and forth Bea watched Allie go back and forth for about an hour

"It's fucking stifling in here" Allie said trying pull her shirt off Bea got up and made her stop

"Why are you doing this to me"

"I'm helping you"

"No you aren't" Allies fingers going through her sweaty hair Allie grabbed the water glass and threw it causing it to shatter

"I can't do this I can't do this" Allie said over and over

"Yes you can" Bea pulled Allie into her Allie hitting her chest

"Get away I can't do this"

Allie finally gave up trying to get away from Bea she sobbed into Beas chest she cried for a few hours straight Bea eventually sat them both down on the floor she pulled Allie into her allies back to her front Bea wrapped her arms around her waist she finally got Allie to calm down

"Do you want to lay down"

"Yes" Allie whispered

Bea got up pulling Allie with her

"you can lay in my bed"

Allie lay down Bea covering her up

"Can I have some water"

"Of course"

Bea ran to the kitchen and grabbed water she made her way back to her room but Allie was sleeping contently Bea laid down to exhausted she hasn't slept in over two days now she wrapped her arm around Allies waist falling asleep quickly


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Bea woke up Allie was curled up into her side she slowly got out of bed not waking the blonde who was dead asleep she looked peaceful Bea freshened up and she threw some clothes on since Allie was in a deep sleep she decide to run up the street to the grocery store really quick it was 5 pm now she needed food for dinner

40 minutes later Bea was carrying bags through the door she set them on the kitchen counter Bea went to check on Allie before cooking Allie was still fast asleep she walked back to the kitchen and put the groceries away she then decided to cook dinner Bea out some pans she began making chicken parm she was starving she hasn't really eaten she's been too busy taking care of Allie she was going to make Allie a plate to not sure if she was going to eat or not Bea need to go to work tomorrow she has missed to much Maxine has been taking her clients while she was gone she has a short shift tomorrow she's off at 3

"Hey"

Bea turned around to see Allie standing there she looked so much better rested there wasn't dark circles under her eyes her pupils weren't huge you could see her blue eyes they were gorgeous

"Hey are you hungry" Bea asked not sure if she wanted to eat

"Yeah I am really hungry actually"

"I hope you like Italian"

"Love it"

"It's almost done I just have to plate it you can sit down at the table I'll be right there"

Allie made her way over to the table and sat down she felt weird she remembered most of what happened in the last few days she woke up with a slight urge for drugs but she doesn't need them she told herself she won't go back to that especially after all Bea has done for her she won't mess that up

"Here you go" Bea set both plates down she walked away only to return with two glasses of water

"Smells great I didn't realize how hungry I was" Allie said

"Yeah me to I ran to the grocery store while you were asleep I was out of food here"

They both were silent eating not knowing what to say

"How are you feeling" Bea asked breaking the silence

"I feel much better than I did the other day I don't feel sick"

"That's good"

They both finished their dinner Bea grabbed the dishes

"I can wash them Bea"

"No I got it"

"Well then let me dry"

"Alright I'll let you do that"

Bea started washing the few dishes she had and the pan she used she was so spaced out until she felt water hit her

"Did you just splash me"

"Maybe" Allie said with a smirk

"Why"

"You were spaced out you keep washing that one plate your taking forever"

"So you splashed me"

"Yeah" allie said as she splashed Bea again

"Hey" Bea reached her hand in the water and splashed Allie throwing a little too much

"I didn't throw that much water at you" Allie said her shirt soaked

"Now we are even"

"Wait" she threw more water at Bea

"Now we are even" Allie finished drying the plate and left Bea there

"Now I need to change" Bea said walking to her room she took off her shirt and pants not realizing Allie followed her

Allie walked in seeing Bea in her bra and undies she couldn't help checking her out her eyes drinking up Beas figure she would lying if she said she went attracted to Bea the woman was gorgeous with a smoking body

"I didn't even hear you come in" Beas said blushing at being half naked in front of Allie she quickly changed

"Sorry I just need clothes you wet mine"

"You can take whatever from the closet or the dresser"

Allie took the shirt she was wearing off leaving her in her undies Beas face turned red

"Um I'll be In the living room" Bea said walking out quickly she sat on the couch her back to the armrest and feet on the couch

A few minutes later Allie walked in

"Well I should get going Bea" Allie said

Bea didn't want her to she was worried about Allie being on the streets she would go back to drugs she hasn't been

"Why don't you stay tonight it's already getting late" Bea asked

"I don't want to be a burden"

"You aren't a burden Allie stay here as long as you need really if you don't want to stay here I can take you to the shelter tomorrow after I get off of work"

"Are you sure Bea"

"Yes I am sure"

"Ok" Allie said

"Want to watch a movie with me"

"Sure" Allie sat down by Beas feet while Bea found something to watch 30 minutes into the movie Allie starting getting uncomfortable without thinking anything of it Allie scooted closer to Bea she moved so she was sitting in between Beas legs her she laid back against Bea her back to the older woman's chest Allie loved cuddling its crazy I just met Bea but I feel so comfortable around her Allie thought

Beas heart rate quickened when Allie laid on her Bea wasn't used to all this type of contact she never cuddled it was calming though it was something different it was comfortable friends cuddle right she thought she slowly wrapped her arms around Allie pulling her in a little while later the movie ended Bea noticed Allie was fast asleep she didn't want to wake her but she had to go pee really bad

"Allie" she shook Allie slightly but she didn't wake up

"Allie wake up" Bea shook her a little harder

"I don't want to wake up" Allie mumbled falling back to sleep

"Allie please wake up" Bea said shaking her again successfully waking her

"Why are you shaking me" Allie said leaning up but Bea ignored her jumping up and running to the bathroom slamming the door leaving Allie confused

"Sorry I had to pee really bad" Bea said coming out of the restroom making Allie laugh

"What's so funny" Bea asked

"You running away like a crazy person I did not know what you were doing" Allie laughed

"I couldn't help it you were on me and wouldn't wake up"

"So your blaming me" Allie smiled

"Yes I am blaming you" Bea said walking into her room sitting down on her bed

"Hey that's not fair" Allie said running after her

"No it is fair you had me trapped down"

"I'll trap you down" Allie said jumping on Bea tickling her sides

"Allie no" Bea said trough her laughter

"Say it wasn't my fault" Allie said continuing tickling her

"Ok ok it wasn't your fault"

Allie stopped then realized she was straddling Bea but she didn't get time to process it because Bea had flipped them so she was on top pinning her hands above her head with one hand and tickling her with the other

"Say you're sorry for ticking me" Bea teased

"Never" Allie said laughing

"Say it"

"Fine I'm sorry for tickling" Allie said making Bea stop is it wrong she is turned on by Bea straddling her pinning her hands down into the mattress she felt heat to her center Bea slowly climbed off of her lying next to Allie she got under the covers getting comfortable

"Hey Bea"

"Yes"

"I want to thank you for everything you have done for me I know it wasn't easy I really appreciate it I couldn't have done it without you"

"I'm glad I could help you just please don't go back to drugs I'll help along the way but please if you feel the need for them talk to me before you do them I can help you"

"I will it won't be easy there will be times I want them but I promise to come to you first"

"I just worry about you"

"I think it's funny we don't really know each other but I trust you so much already" allie said

"I understand I feel the same" bea smiled

"Hey Bea can I sleep in here"

"Yeah that's fine" friends share beds all the time Bea thought to herself she felt Allie get under the cover and moved closer to Bea she rested her head onto Beas chest

"You are really into cuddling I see" Bea said

"Only with you your cozy" Allie said

"Goodnight Allie"

"Night Bea"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Bea woke up to Allies arm around her waist she slowly slid out of Allies grip not trying to wake her she took a quick shower and got ready she ate a bowl of cereal and wrote Allie a note she placed the iPad on the charger next to the note and left to work

"Hey Maxine" Bea said walking to her station next to Maxine

"Hey Bea I didn't think you would be here today"

"I had to I've missed to much work"

"How's Allie doing"

"Good she was better yesterday she actually ate something she wasn't getting sick she was going to leave last night but I told her to stay it's not like she has anywhere to go"

"That's good I swear Bea you are the kindest person doing what you did I couldn't have done it"

"It wasn't a big deal" Bea said

"I'm sure it's a huge deal to Allie"

"I guess so"

"Hey Bea since the shop is looking for a shampoo girl you should tell Allie"

"I should she does need a job"

"It would be good for her keep her busy"

"Yeah I'll talk to her about it later you should come over for dinner Franky said she is cooking"

"You know I think I will sounds fun"

Back at Beas apartment Allie got up and found the note

"I went to work I'll be back around 3:30 I left an iPad charging next to this note you can iMessage me on it if you want or if you need anything there is food in the kitchen make anything you want make yourself at home oh and Franky is coming over for dinner Maxine might to"

What was she going to do all day she did want to go out she would be tempted to get some coke its best she stayed here she made herself some cereal and ate I should clean the apartment for Bea it's the least I could do for her Allie washed her bowl she then found all the cleaning products and got busy cleaning the apartment before Bea gets back

Bea was finishing her work day it was almost time for her to leave she was on her last client just doing last minute touches

"Ok all done"

"Thanks you Bea I'll see you next time" the lady said walking to the front to pay

Bea cleaned her station up quickly

"Bye Maxine I'll see you at 6"

"Bye Bea"

Bea left and got in her car making her way home is it weird she missed Allie and she hasn't been gone for too long she didn't want to get up this morning she was comfortable with Allie in bed is it weird I like cuddling with Allie so much it's just different she never got that kind of contact from Harry and Debbie would when she was younger but then got too old for it she did enjoy it Bea pulled up to her apartment at 3:30 exactly she got out and made her way up stairs and unlocked the door she opened it seeing Allie asleep on the couch she tried to not wake up Allie but Allies woke up when she heard it close

"Bea" Allie said

"Hey Allie sorry to wake you" Bea said walking over to Allie

"It's ok come lay with me you look tired"

Bea laid next to Allie on the couch with no hesitation like she said she enjoyed cuddling with Allie Bea laid on her back as Allie laid on her side her on Beas chest arm draping over Beas stomach Beas arm around her

"I see you cleaned thank you" Bea said

"It's the least I could do plus I was trying to keep busy" Allie pulled the blanket off the back of the couch covering them up her arm going back to Beas stomach

"It looks nice I appreciate it" Bea said yawning falling asleep

Allie heard Beas breathing even out she knew she was asleep Allie looked at Bea taking in her features her strong jaw standing out soft skin she looked peaceful

"You are gorgeous" Allie whispered to herself she needs to learn more about Bea she doesn't know anything about her besides her being gorgeous and nice she doesn't know much Allie finally let sleep take over her

"What's going on here" Franky said

Allie jumped up pushing Bea off the couch but Beas arm was still wrapped around Allie so she ended up pulling her with her Allie landing on top of her

"What the fuck" Bea said causing Franky Maxine and Allie to laugh

"I'm sorry shit Bea your bleeding" Allie full of concern looking down at Bea still on top of her

"I hit the coffee table"

"Come on let me clean you up" Allie said getting off of Bea pulling her up with her

"Sorry red I didn't think Allie would get scared and push you off"

"I didn't even hear you two come in" Bea said

"Bea you better take care of that" Maxine said

"Sit on the couch Bea let me get the first aid kit" Allie said

"I'm going to start dinner Maxine want to help" Franky said they walked to the kitchen

"Bea sat back on the couch and closed her eyes" she can't believe her friends just caught her all cuddled up with Allie

"Here we go" Allie said sitting next to Bea leaning closer so she can see the cut

"Hey be gentle that hurts" Bea said

"Don't be a sissy Bea" Allie then reached back into the kit to grab something Bea staring intently at her Allie was beautiful sexy even wait no no not sexy I'm not gay Bea thought

"I'm not a sissy"

"whatever you say this might sting a little"

Allie could feel Beas eyes on her the way she was staring made her nervous good nervous though

"Ouch Allie" Bea said making the blonde laugh she grabbed a bandage and went to put it on

Bea looked up to Allies eyes so blue she really could look at them all day

"What are you staring at Bea" Allie asked her eyes meeting Beas

"Your eyes are gorgeous" Bea slipped out she didn't mean to say it out loud both her and Allie blushed at the comment

"Well thank you Bea I'm glad you like them" Allie said cheeks still red

Neither one noticing the two in the kitchen watching them

"Hey are you seeking the way they are looking at each other"

"Yeah I don't think I've ever seen Bea look at someone like that before" Maxine said

"Does Bea like girls Maxine" Franky asked she knew Bea had a husband but that was a while ago

"I don't know really"

"Allie is gay and that look Allie has is she is falling for Bea"

"Maybe they are just good friends"

"You and Bea are the best of friends and you don't look at each other like that or cuddle on the couch they might be sleeping with each other"

"You do have a point maybe we should ask why they were all cozy on the couch"

"Yeah we should" they were interrupted when Allie and Bea came into the kitchen

"What's for dinner" Bea asked

"Salmon"

"I love salmons my favorite" Allie said

"Funny its Beas favorite to" Maxine said

"Really that awesome Bea" Allie smiled at her

"So you look good Novak I'm happy to see you as yourself" Franky smiled at Allie

"Thanks I couldn't have done it without Bea"

"Red is amazing"

"Want a beer Bea" Franky asked

"No thanks" Bea said quickly

"You sure"

"Yeah thank though" she didn't want to drink in front of Allie she didn't know if it would trigger her to want drugs or some Bea knew how stupid that sounded but she just worried about the blonde

"Hey Bea can I talk to you for a second"

"Yeah sure" they walked to the living room

"Are you not drinking because of me"

"No"

"Bea I can tell you are lying don't worry about me it won't make me relapse or something I never had a problem with alcohol it coke I have a problem with and it's not like that's what you are doing in front of me have however many beers you want it won't bother me just talk to me Bea I'll tell if it bothers me or not"

"Alright sorry I assumed the worst" Bea said pulling Allie into a hug

"It's fine"

They eventually pulled away and made their way to the kitchen Bea grabbing a beer for herself and a water for Allie

"Thanks" Allie said

"Who's ready to eat" Franky said

They all grabbed a plate and went to the table Allie and Bea sat on one side while Maxine and Franky on the other

"It's really good Franky" Bea said

"Hey I helped Maxine"

"Maxine you did a great job on it" Allie said

"Why thank you Allie"

They continued chatting until they were done eating Maxine took the plates to the kitchen and came back with more beers she sat down after giving one to Franky and Bea

"I have a question why were you two all snuggled up together when we got here" Franky said curiously

"We took a nap" Bea said like nothing

"Yeah but together on a couch cuddled up red"

"I was asleep when Bea got home but she woke me up she looked tired so I told her come lay with me and we cuddled again" Allies eyes got big when she realized she cuddled again causing Bea to choke on her beer

"Again" Franky asked with a raised eyebrow

Allie knew Franky well she knew Franky was trying to see if they were sleeping together that why she kept on it she kept asking

"Yes again Franky we have cuddled before do you have a problem with it" Allie asked getting annoyed

Franky knew Allie could lose her temper easy so did she she felt herself getting mad to this is how they were with each other she loved Allie and knew the blonde loved her but they bumped heads a lot it's what they did

"I just want to know Allie are you sleeping with her" There it was she couldn't take it back it was too late she knew she took it to far but she couldn't stop herself she saw the hurt cross Allies face she knew she could be an idiot but she shouldn't have asked that in front of everyone

"What the hell Franky" Bea said getting mad when she saw they hurt across allies face Allie stood up angry

"Are you fucking seriously asking me that Franky" Allie yelled at her

"Allie I didn't"

"Didn't what mean it you did mean it Franky you wouldn't have said it if you didn't you could have just asked me privately and for your information no I'm not sleeping with bea I haven't even been clean for a week why would you even think I would do you think because I slept with people as a job is that why"

"No allie that's not why It just seemed like it the way you to where acting toward each other"

"Acting what to each other"

"I saw the way you were looking at her Bea was looking at you to it just looked like something"

"Go fuck yourself Franky" she got up and walked to beas room closing the door behind her


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Franky why would flat out ask that it was just supposed to be about the cuddling" Maxine said

Bea was silent taking everything in she was mad Allie was upset she doesn't ever want to see the blonde hurt

"I think you two should go"

"Red I'm really sorry I'm an idiot"

"Yeah you are an idiot today was supposed to be a nice dinner Allie is still recovering you could have asked about us laying together because that isn't a big deal but to jump to conclusions about us is wrong I'm mad at you both I'm mad Allie is in my room upset because you were stupid I want to check on Allie now make sure she is alright

"Red we are really sorry especially me I shouldn't of said that I just worry about you and Allie"

"I know Franky I'll talk to you two later when I'm not mad I'm going to see how Allie is lock the Door behind you" with that she got up and made her way to her room she opened the door and walked in closing it behind her she turned to see Allie laying on the bed her back to her

"Allie"

"Yeah" Allie said quietly

"Are you ok" Bea climbed into bed laying down so she was face Allies back

"I'm sorry"

"What why are you sorry" Allie turned so she was face to face

"I overreacted I lost my temper with Franky she just knows how to get under my skin I got mad she could have asked me in private I would have talked to her she knows me well enough and I know she is just concerned"

"Allie it's ok to overreact sometimes" Allie nodded

"I just I was a whore that what I did for a living I just don't want them thinking that's what I am trying to do with you bea that's not what I'm trying to do"

"hey no I know you aren't you gave all that up I think Franky just worries about you"

It still amazes Bea that this was the girl she once babysat she is grown she has a bad past just like Bea does she wonders if she never moved would both of them have gone through what they did know she had to move she wouldn't ever have had Debbie if she didn't move and get married but also if she stayed she wouldn't have had Debbie she wouldn't have had to experience losing her little girl Debbie she felt her eyes start filling with tears but she held them back

"Hey Bea what are you thinking about" Allie asked noticing Bea was lost

"Ugh nothing just tired" Bea lied not wanting to talk about it now she rolled over her back to Allie

"night allie"

"Goodnight" Allie was left confused by Bea she would ask tomorrow maybe

They both fell asleep

Bea walked in to her old house walking setting her keys down on the table

"Debbie I'm home" no response she must Be in her room she walked to her bedroom knocking on the door still nothing she opened the door thinking Debbie had her head phones in

"Oh my god Debbie" Bea ran over to Debbie who was laying on the floor in a puddle of blonde

"Debbie get up" Bea crying hysterically shook her trying to wake her

"Debbie Debbie please"

"Bea wake up" Allie tried to wake up Bea who seemed to be having a nightmare she was crying in her sleep calling someone named Debbie

"Bea you need to wake up" Allie shook her causing Bea to sit up quickly she was breathing heavily tearing streaming down her face

"Bea it's ok you were having a nightmare" Allie said rubbing her back

Bea quickly wiped her tears away not wanting Allie seeing her like this she didn't want anyone to see her like this she looked at the time she had a few hours until work so she got up and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her

Allie knew whatever nightmare Bea was having was real who was Debbie she thought

Bea splashed some water on herself she then turned the shower on stripping her clothes off and getting in she hadn't had any nightmares in a few weeks she started crying she acted like she was fine to everyone but she wasn't she kept herself busy so she could keep her mind off the that the water was cold now so she finished her shower and got out there was a knock on the door

"Bea are you ok in there" Allie said through the door concerned Bea has been in there for almost an hour

"Yeah I'm fine I'll be out right now"

Bea realized she didn't bring any clothes in with her so she wrapped the towel around her and walked out she noticed Allie sitting on the bed

Allie watched Bea walk out in her towel Allie was very attracted to Bea she knew she was Bea was a goddess anyone with eyes could see that so seeing bea in a towel did things to her now is not the time to get turned on Novak she thought she watched as Bea grabbed a bra and underwear from the dresser she than made her way to the closet probably to get dressed a few minutes later she walked out fully dressed

"I have to go to work I'll be back later today" Bea said walking out of the room be shut herself off

"Bea are you sure you're ok"

"I'm fine"

Allie knew she wasn't fine

"Bye I'll be back later you can message me on the iPad" Bea said walking out the door

"Bye" Allie was worried about Bea

Bea walked into work she didn't want to be here today she wasn't in the mood to talk to Maxine she didn't say hi like she does every day she felt Maxine looking at her a few hours into work Bea got a message it was from Allie

"I hope you're having a good day Bea I'm worried about you I'm here if you need to talk" another message came in

"Also it's pretty sad I miss you already it's boring here without you" the message made Bea smile allie was really sweet and she did make her smile

"I'm ok Allie don't worry about me" she put her phone down so she could finish her client's hair once she was finished she heard Maxine

"Bea can we talk please"

"Yeah give me a ride home after work I walked today"

Maxine knew Bea only walks to work to clear her head or if something is wrong

"Are you ok"

Bea didn't respond her next client walked in

Allie got Beas message but decided to talk to her when she got home she walked to the living room when she realized she never looked at any of the pictures on the wall there was picture of Bea and some younger girl she looked like Bea but with brown hair Allie would have to wake Bea who that was she then moved to the next picture she looked at it confused it was her and her neighbor Bea she knew Bea looked like her but now this proves Bea was her Bea smith Allie didn't know what to think why didn't Bea tell me about it she was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door she went to open it to see franky

"What do you want"

Franky walked in

"I want to say I'm sorry I was an idiot"

"You are an idiot" Allie smiled not being able to stay made at Franky

"yesterday we saw you two when you were cleaning her cut it looked like something was there she couldn't keep her eyes off of you and you were the same I kept catching you staring at Bea and you both are all touchy-feely every chance you guys get you are touching or hugging"

"I'm not going to lie to you Franky Bea is a great woman if a woman like Bea ever liked me I would never let them go Bea is a goddess not to mention gorgeous and kind but that would never happen I'm and ex junkie whore Bea would never like me"

"Don't think so low of yourself Allie"

"Me and Bea are friends that's all Franky"

"I love you Allie you're like a little sister to me I will always worry about you"

"I love you to Franky"

Franky then ruffled Allies hair

"Ouch" Franky said as Allie slap her hand away

"Come on help me make dinner for Bea she left upset this morning and I want to cheer her up"

"Ok I can do that"

They walked to the kitchen so Franky could teach Allie how to make spaghetti they started cooking Allie doing everything Franky was telling her to 40 mins later they were almost done

"Hey Allie be careful with Bea she has had a lot happened to her she hasn't been with anyone since her ex-husband I can see you falling for her I don't want you getting hurt if she doesn't feel the same way"

"Franky I'll be fine ok"

Franky nodded she continued helping Allie finish making the food

Back at the shop Bea and Maxine walked to the car getting in heading to Beas

"Bea I'm sorry about yesterday"

"It's fine Maxine I just want to know why you both thought that"

"Bea I'm saying this as your friend"

Bea only nodded

"we were watching you to when she was helping you with your cut after you fell off the couch you couldn't stop looking at Allie like if you looked away she would disappear and the way you two get lost in each other's eyes and the blushing also you both a really touchy and when you hug it lingers more than a friend hug you both look at each other when the other isn't looking you both look like smitten teenagers there is clearly chemistry there"

"I'm not gay"

"it's about the person not the sex Bea"

"I don't know maxi" Bea said confused

"I'm not saying go do something about it I'm saying why we thought something was going on"

Bea remained silent

"why did you walk to work"

"I needed to clear my head that is all"

they pulled up Maxine spoke up again

"Bea you have been through a lot you do deserve happiness"

"Bye Maxine" Bea smiled and got out making her way to her apartment

When she got to her door she went to open it but someone opened it before she could it was Franky walking out

"Hey red I was just leaving I'll see you around" Franky said heading downstairs Bea made her way in

"Hey Bea your back I know you were upset earlier when you left so I wanted to cheer you up so I made you dinner well Franky helped me but I did most of the work its spaghetti I hope you like it and" she was cut off by Bea hugging her

"You were rambling" Bea said

"Sorry"

"It's fine it was cute" Bea blushed at her own comment

"Ready to eat" Allie said trying not to blush to

"Yeah I am" Bea sat down as Allie made their plates up bringing them to the table sitting down

"So Allie I meant to tell you yesterday that the hair shop where I work has a spot open you would have to shampoo but it's yours if you want it"

"Yeah I'll take it Bea"

"Ok good you will probably start next week I'll let you know"

"Thank you so much Bea"

"No problem" they both chatted while finishing their dinner Bea was surprised at how Allie has made her day so much better


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

three weeks later

"Allie are you ready to go I'm all done with work did you want to go to the Shelter to help with dinner or want to get dropped off at home" Bea asked

for the past few weeks Allie has been working at the shop she is still Staying with Bea and helping out at the shelter

"Yeah I'm ready and I'll help tonight"

"Ok let's go"

They said bye to Maxine and made their way out of work to the shelter the food was done they only had to serve it about an hour later they were almost done when boomer came up Bea made her a plate and handed it to her she then took her gloves off while Allie starting to clean up

"Hey Bea can you do my hair soon" boomer said walking up

"Yeah how about tomorrow I'll come do it"

"Sounds good oh I forgot to tell you I might get an apartment well I applied for one the lady said she will call me tomorrow telling me if I got it or not"

"That's great booms I hope you get it I'm proud of you"

"Thanks Bea" she said walking away

"Boomer just reminded me You owe me you know" Allie said to Bea

"For what"

"You said you would do my hair"

"I do I can do it tomorrow what do you want done"

"You know better than I do what do you think"

Bea looked over Allie while she tried to decide what would look good on her Allie was a gorgeous woman it's hard to find what would look good she is already so pretty

"I think a cut and maybe lighter on the color"

"Well I trust you so let's do it"

"I have all the stuff to do it at the apartment I'll do it when I am done with booms"

"Ok it's a date" Allie then left to finish cleaning

Later that night Allie was laying in the guest room reading well I stopped reading a while ago her thoughts were just going wild she started sleeping in the guest room a few weeks ago I wanted to give Bea space and myself to i was falling for Bea smith and I can't stop myself like I know I'm falling but there is nothing to catch me so I keep falling until it's too late at first I denied it I thought it was because everything Bea has done for me i thought it was me just being really thankful and appreciating everything she has done but no the more i spend time with Bea the more i likes her what is not to like about her i tried asking about Debbie and Beas nightmares that have only happened that once that i knows of and the whole neighbor thing to but I couldn't find the right time I almost asked Maxine about Debbie to see if she knew but I couldn't get her alone to ask a knock on the door

"Come in"

"Hey I'm back with the pizza come eat"

Allie got up and walked out of the room she saw Bea put the food out on the coffee table

"why are we eating in here" Allie asked

"It's Friday my show is on right now"

Oh right Bea has been into some baking show making Allie watch it with her it's not like Allie minded though they finished their dinner

"I'm going to put the leftovers in the fridge I rented some new scary movie want to watch it with me" Bea said getting up when the show ended

"Yeah sounds good" Allie didn't know why she agreed she hated scary movies

Bea came back handing the popcorn to Allie then put the movie on and shut off the lights she went and sat on the couch next to Allie so they could share the popcorn that was on Allies lap this movie isn't so bad Allie thought it is about 20 minutes into the movie now and it not to scary she felt tense she was on edge scary movies always did this to her

Bea looked over to Allie to see her sitting there all tense really into the movie Bea hasn't really paid any attention to it she was too busy thinking about Allie over the past few weeks Bea has realized she is attracted to Allie she likes the woman which confuses her she wasn't gay but Allie made her question it Maxine did said it isn't about the sex it's about the person well Allie is a great person it's not like I would do anything about it Allie doesn't like her that way she would want someone more her age and not so shut off like herself she hasn't told the blonde anything about herself she hasn't even mentioned that she was her babysitter this was all new to Bea maybe she should talk to Maxine about this all of a sudden Allie jumped spill the popcorn making Bea laugh

"It's not funny Bea" Allie said her face red as she picked up the popcorn Bea moving closer to help her

"It was funny if this movie is to scary we can turn it off" Bea said

"No im fine I swear it was just a little scary" Allie said not trying to look like a wimp in front of Bea

"Come sit next to me if you get scared I'll keep you safe"

A few minutes later Allie jumped again she then moved so she was sitting her knees to her chest Bea smiled at how cute Allie was she was obliviously scared she was stubborn Bea didn't mind turning the movie off she doesn't even know what's going on Allie got scared again so she closed her eyes she opened them jumping when she felt a light pull on her arm it was only Beas hand pulling Allie into her Allie scooted into Beas side Bea wrapping her arm around her feeling butterflies instantly pretty soon Allie face was in Beas neck causing Bea to get goosebumps at the close contact Bea turned the movie off with the remote

"Are you ok Allie"

"Yeah I am" Allie felt Bea shake slightly

"Are you cold" Allie asked pulled away

"Yes a little" Bea said not wanting to tell Allie she was the reason for it

Allie gave her the blanket from the back of the couch Allie looked around the room her eyes landing on the picture of her and Bea

"Hey Bea" Allie said getting up walking to the picture

"Yeah"

"Why haven't you to me you were my neighbor Bea smith"

"I was going to when I found out"

"Why didn't you"

"I found out when we met as soon as you told me your name I knew it was you I didn't think it was the right time you were barely getting clean I know I should have told you I'm sorry Allie" Bea said walking over to her thinking Allie was going to be mad she was surprised when Allie wrapped her arm around her pulling her into a warm embrace

"You aren't mad Allie"

"No why would in be mad"

"Because I knew and didn't tell you" Allie pulled back rightly but didn't let go of Bea

"Ive known for weeks now I was looking at your pictures and saw the one of us Bea those were the best few years of my life you and your mum were amazing to me when you didn't have to I remember I was at your house for all the holidays and weekends hell I pretty much lived there my parents were never home do you remember that snow globe you bought me for Christmas it was my favorite gift I ever got I was devastated when I accidentally dropped it and it broke it was all I had left of you and your mum when she passed away and you moved I dropped it when I was moving out of my house I think it was like 4 years after you left" Allie had a few tears on her face

"I'm so sorry I moved away I wonder if thing would have been different if I stayed there maybe you wouldn't have had to go through everything you did" Bea wiped the tears away leaving her hand stroking Allies cheek

"Don't be sorry Bea you can't prevent things from happening in a weird way I think everything that did happen was supposed to it led us back to each other" Allie leaned into the touch

"I wish I could you wouldn't of had to sleep in ally's or god knows where or do the drug and the job I wish I could have prevented it"

"You couldn't and I'm ok now"

"Your my Allie cat" Bea said causing Allie to laugh

"You are always my knight in shining armor Bea smith" Allie said looking Bea in the eyes

"Always" Bea yawned

"Let's go to bed you have to get up early"

"Ok"

"Goodnight Bea" Allie hugged her and kissed her on the cheek

"Goodnight Allie cat" They both went to their rooms to go to sleep

Later that night Allie woke up to Bea screaming she ran into Beas room

"You killed her" bea was screaming

"Bea wake up" Allie said shaking Bea it didn't work

"You monster you killed her" Bea had tears streaming down her face

"Bea wake up" Allie yelled shaking her waking Bea up causing her to sit up

she sat next to Bea before Bea could run away like last time Allie pulled her in hugging her not letting her go bea not being able to hold it together she sobbed into Allie all Allie could do was hold her she placed a gentle kiss on Beas head 30 minutes had passed by when Bea finally calmed down

"I'm sorry" Bea whispered

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

"Yes I woke you up all because I was loud"

"Hey don't worry about that I want to Bea here I'm worried about you"

"I'm ok"

"I'm here for you if you ever want to talk about it Bea"

"I don't want to right now I want to try to get more sleep"

"Ok I'll let you sleep I better go" Allie went to get up but was stopped

"Wait can you stay please it really helps being here with you"

"Of course I will" Allie guided them so they were laying down Allies arm around Bea

"Thank you Allie cat"

"No problem at all Bea" a little while later Bea was asleep once again Allie was confused she didn't know what was the cause of Beas nightmares she needed to know Allie finally let herself fall sleep with Bea wrapped in her arms


	11. Chapter 11

thank you for the reviews

Chapter 11

The next morning Allie woke up to an empty bed she was a bit disappointed but knew Bea was doing boomers hair this morning she would be back later she decided to get up and start her day she wanted to go on a run she quickly changed her clothes grabbed head phones and her new phone she headed outside it was a nice day not to cold not to hot it was perfect Allie put some music on and started running she began to think of bea and how her life has changed she had a job she was off the drugs she had great friends and she had bea in her life again she liked bea a lot she was falling hard for the older woman she would love to be more than friends with her but she knew that wouldn't happen so Allie was fine with just friends her life was going great for once she was truly happy she was pulled out of her thoughts when someone grabbed her arm roughly causing her to stop running the person pulled her out of sight from people

"Where the hell have you been I've been looking for you I have some business you need to take care of" Jake said shoving Allie against a wall his hand against her throat choking her slightly

"Let go of me Jake I told you i don't do that anymore" she said struggling to get away Jake

"You will do it for a little fix won't your just a junkie" he pushed himself into Allie letting her feel how hard he was

"Get off me now" Allie trying to shove him but he was stronger than he dragged her into an alley where no one could see

"Why would I do that I know you miss me fucking you" he reached and cupped her center

"Stop please I don't do that anymore just let me go" Jake smirked he then stuck something into her pocket

"I'll let you go only because I have to go to work soon but I better see you tomorrow or else" he let go and walked away

Allie wanted to cry she felt tears build up in her eyes that job was easier when she was on drugs now that she was sober and more aware of what was happening she was scared he scared her she knows what he is capable of doing she really did hate him there was no way she would come meet him tomorrow she won't go back to that job ever again she felt inside her pocket she felt the familiar bag of coke a sudden urge overcame her maybe just one line she thought she pulled it out and opened it she looked at the white substance what the hell are you doing Novak don't be so weak Allie thought to herself she quickly put the drugs in her pocket and made her way to the apartment she made her way to the bathroom to shower trying to forget about what happened today she went to her room to get dressed she grabbed the drugs she was going to flush them when she heard a knock on the door so she set it on the dresser she would throw it out later

"Hey Allie I came to see you how you are doing" Maxine said as allie opened the door

"I'm doing good" Allie lied

"I know I see you at work but we don't really get to talk"

" yeah we don't do we are you hungry"

"Yeah a little I haven't eaten"

They made their way to the kitchen Allie made them sandwiches for lunch

"Here you go" Allie said sitting down handing her the plate

"How do you like staying here" Maxine asked

"I love it I just feel like I'm in Beas space sometimes like crowding her apartment"

"I really think she likes you being here she would have kicked you out if she didn't want you here or took you to the shelter and she didn't she had you stay here"

Allie thought about what Maxine said she was right Bea would of took her somewhere else is she wanted to

"I'm saving for a place of my own so I've been here longer enough I do want to give bea her space back"

"That's good Allie if you need help finding one just let me know I'll help you"

"Thank you"

"You know Allie bea seems really happy since you both started being friends I haven't seen her like this in a while"

"You know Bea well you must have known her awhile"

"Oh yeah I've known her for years she is like a sister to me"

Allie thought maybe she could ask Maxine about Bea

"Can I ask you something about Bea Maxine"

"Of course"

"Well you know her well I was wondering if you could tell me who Debbie is"

"She hasn't told you about her" Maxine asked

"No she hasn't and I haven't asked her I was wondering if you could tell me who she is it seems like a sore subject with bea"

"I don't know you really should ask Bea"

"Please Maxine" Allie asked

"It is a hard topic for bea Debbie was Her daughter that is all I can say anything else has to come from Bea it is not my business to tell try asking her"

"Is that who is in the pictures on the wall"

"Yes that's her"

"She's gorgeous like her mum" Allie said

Maxine could see Allie liked bea she knew the blonde was worried

"Talk to Bea about it" Allie nodded

"I should get going now call if you need anything"

"Thank you Maxine bye" Allie said

"Bye Allie" Maxine said leaving

Allie locked up the door she then walked over to where bea keeps all her books she picked one up and walked to her room and started reading it a little while later there was a knock on her door

"Come in" Allie said

"Hey sorry I took so long are you ready for me to do your hair"

"Yeah sure" Allie set down her book

"What are you reading" bea said walking in the room

"The notebook"

"It's a good book" bea did like that book so did Debbie it was one of their favorites

"I like it so far" Allie said getting up

Bea glanced around the room her eyes stopping on the little bag on the dresser she instantly felt anger rise through her

"What the hell is that Allie" bea said walking to the dresser grabbing the bag

"No Bea I can explain I meant to throw that out Maxine stopped by right when I was going to flush it and then I just forgot" Allie said scared bea wouldn't believe her

"Where did you get it from" Allie told bea what happened with Jake that morning

"Bea I almost did do it I wanted to take the pain away after everything that happened this morning I just remembered what he has done to me I wanted to forget I didn't do any but I 'm sorry bea I was weak" a tear fell down allies cheek bea hugged Allie then pulled back slightly she cupped the blondes face in her hand

"No you aren't weak you are strong Allie one of the strongest people I know I'm glad you told me I'm sorry I got mad"

"it's fine you had every right to be mad I'm glad you believe me" Beas eyes locked on allies' blue ones they held so much emotion in them bea loved the way Allie looked at her with so much love she felt her stomach flip she had an urge to kiss the blonde she glanced down at the blondes lips she leaned in and kissed the corner of the blonde's mouth pulling away quickly she turned red as she realized what she did

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that"

"Don't be sorry I didn't mind it" she really didn't mind it was amazing to feel Beas lips on her she loved it she wishes they were on hers lips though

"Ok let's do your hair shall we we'll let's get rid on this first" bea said holding the bag up so Allie could take it

They walked in the bathroom bea turned the sink on Allie then dump the contents of the bag down the drain then threw the bag in the trash its funny a month ago she would never have dumped drugs down the drain like that she would have done them bea was her rock bea is the reason she wants to do better is it possible to love bea smith already Allie thought

"Let's do your hair now how's a cut and let's lighten it up"

"Ok sounds good"

a little while later bea had to rinse allies hair

"Ok lean you head in the tub so I can rinse your hair out" allie did as she was told bea grabbed the shower head and brought it down she started washing allies hair memories of the shower she had to help Allie with flashes in her head Allie naked body is burned in her mind she felt herself become flustered

"Mm bea that feels great" Allie moaned at the massage Bea was giving her head bea felt a rush of heat go straight to her center at allies moan it didn't help that she happened to be thinking about a naked Allie bea quickly pushed all thought away and finished washing her hair

"You ok bea you look flustered" Allie said

"Um no I'm good" bea said quickly

Bea finished allies hair

"Ok do you like it" bea asked

"I love it I look hot"

"Yeah you do" bea slipped and said

"Why thank you bea your pretty hot yourself" Allie winked at bea

"Thank you"

Later that night they were watching some tv on the couch

"Allie are you sure you are ok with everything that guy did" bea asked still concerned about the blonde

"I'll be fine bea don't worry about me really I'm ok"

"I'll always worry about you Allie cat" bea said it was the truth bea will always worry about her she really liked the blonde she didn't want anything to happen to her she felt a strong connection with the younger girl

Allie looked at bea she will admit it was nice to have someone care about her she has only had a few people that truly cared for her and bea is one of them

"I really will be ok honestly" and that was the truth she would be fine

"Ok"

Allie was always amazed by bea this woman had problems of her own but she would set everything aside for Allie bea was simply amazing


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next evening bea was cleaning up the apartment while Allie was helping Maxine at the shop they were working late doing inventory Allie shouldn't be much longer though bea finished cleaning then went for a shower when she got out she put on the kettle for some tea she heard the front door open and close

"Hey bea" Allie said coming in the kitchen

"Want some tea" bea offered

"Yes that sounds great I'll get it this was at the door for you"

Allie handed bea a big orange envelope she went and grabbed the tea bea went and sat down at the table she looked at the envelope that said bea smith on it she started to open it when Allie sat down next to her with the tea

"How was inventory" bea asked

"It was good Maxine made it go by quickly"

"that's good I always hate doing it"

"I don't mind it"

Bea pulled out the contents of the envelope it was images of her some had Allie in them there was some her leaving the shelter her at work her and Allie going to work together Beas heart dropped it was him this was harry doing this she knew it bea got up and started pacing

"No no it can't be" bea said in a whisper dropping the pictures on the floor

"Bea what's wrong" Allie asked she got up and walked closer to her bea when she didn't get a response

"Bea" Allie grabbed bea stopping her from pacing

"I need my phone I need to make a call" bea pushed away from Allie leaving her standing there she went to her room to grab the phone Allie picked up the pictures following bea into the room

"Bea what's going on who sent these" Allie asked about the pictures

Bea ignored her dialing a number on the phone

"Mr. Jackson I need you to come over it's about harry" bea hung up after

"For god sake bea tell me what's going on" Allie said getting frustrated

"I will after Mr. Jackson leaves" bea said her fingers rubbing her temples a head ache coming on

"I need a drink" bea went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of vodka she poured a glass and drank it she then poured another downing it to

Allie watched bea she was scared the older woman is always so strong it was different seeing her like this

Someone knocked at the door bea went to open it

"Bea what happened" Mr. Jackson said walking in

"It has to be him Mr. Jackson"

"Bea we have known each other for a few years now call me Will and what's him"

"I got an envelope at my door today with these pictures" bea said showing him

"We can't say it's him for sure there is no proof"

"Who else would it be"

"I'll take these for finger prints that is all I can do for now bea just call me if there is anything else please keep yourself safe your apartment complex is pretty secure there is cameras already and security"

"Thank you Will"

"I'm on duty and left my partner in the car so I better get going"

"I'll walk you to the door" Will hugged bea goodbye and left bea locked up the door and walked over to Allie who was sitting on the couch

"Ok I guess I should explain everything thing than" bea said sitting down

"Yeah that would be good"

"Ok I don't really know where to start"

"How about from the beginning"

"Ok well it started when after my mum passed away when I moved out I got married to this man named harry I was young and stupid he was there when my mum died he proposed I said yes we got married he was nice in the beginning we had a daughter a few years later her name was Debbie she was the best thing that happened to me once I had her that's when the abuse started he would abuse me physically I found out he was on drugs I told him I was going to leave and take Debbie with me he swore he would get off of them he just needed help so I helped him get clean it didn't last long when Debbie was older about twelve that's when it got really bad he would abuse me mentally physically and sexually he wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to sex he said it was part of my wife duties even if I said no he would do it when I did cook the dinner he wanted I would get a beating I knew he was one the drugs again it wasn't easy I was weak I still am" Beas eyes filled with tears allie grabbed beas hand giving her some kind of comfort

"well one day when I came home from work late I walked in the house and was looking for Debbie I thought she was doing homework in her room or listening to music so I knocked but she didn't answering so I opened the door Debbie was laying there on the floor covered in blood I ran in to my baby She had stab wounds on her I remember I checked her pulse and there was none she was dead my baby girl was dead harry came in when he heard me he didn't look like himself he was drugged out of his mind I remember yelling at him telling him he killed her he grabbed me and started beating me I ran into the bathroom I grabbed my phone and Called Maxine told her to get help then I hung up he busted the door down to get me he beat me until I was unconscious I woke up in the hospital a few days later with broken bones they had to do surgery to repair my ribs I had internal bleeding to Will was the officer that went to the house he told me Debbie was dead she had six stab wounds harry was on the run they couldn't find him" bea was full on sobbing now Allie pulling her into her

"I tried to get away from him once but the cop I went to for help turned out to be one of his friends so he wouldn't do anything to help me my baby was only sixteen when she died in such a horrible way I wish it was me that died instead of her I should have left I was too weak to I never thought he would hurt her he never touched her before only me those pictures from earlier have to be from harry I moved because he wanted me dead he kept threatening me I can't get away from him no matter how hard I try he is a monster"

Allie was furious at the man that did all of this he was a monster bea had gone through so much in her life the only thing she could do right now was hold bea as she sobbed soaking allies shirt awhile later bea calmed down

"I'm sorry" bea said

"For what"

"For unloading all of this on you"

"Bea I'm glad you told me all of this"

"That's why I have the nightmares but I don't have them as much since you started staying here I don't have them at all when we sleep together i don't know why but you comfort me everything seems like it will be ok when I'm with you"

"Bea I'm sorry you went through all of that you shouldn't ever have to experience that you aren't weak you are so strong look what you do for everyone at the shelter look what you did for me I'm sure Debbie would be very proud of you and who you have become bea you are an amazing woman I'm sure you were a great mother I wish I could have met Debbie she was probably just like you"

"She was a great girl she would love you Allie cat" bea yawned she felt drained physically and emotionally

"Want to go to bed" Allie asked

"We you stay with me"

"Yes of course I'm not leaving you alone tonight"

As soon as they laid down bea curled up into Allie

"Thank you for being here" bea said

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here" Allie said and that was the honest truth she kissed Beas forehead

"everything will be ok" allie whispered to bea she rubbed her back as she kept her close not wanting to let her go allie heard beas breathing even out she was finally asleep allie looked at bea she was sleeping contently for now allie was glad she could comfort bea in some way this woman has gone through so much she deserves nothing but the best and allie will make sure she can do that for bea she will do whatever she can to make bea happy I can't believe how hard I have fallen for you bea allie thought to herself allie started falling asleep when she felt bea snuggle closer into her allie squeezed her tighter and fell asleep


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Maxine and Allie were meeting up with Franky for dinner after work bea was going to the shelter so she wasn't going

"So where are we eating" Allie asked Maxine as they were driving

"A pizza place Franky picked its right around the corner not far from work"

"Sounds good" a few minutes later and Maxine parked they got out and walked in

"Hey you two" Franky said hugging them as they walked over

"Hey Franky" Allie said

"Oh so I have someone else meeting us here" franky said

"Who" Maxine asked

"There she is" Franky said nodding to the door Allie and Maxine turned around to see who

"Mum" Allie said shocked when she saw Kaz she jumped up and hugged Katz tightly when she got to the table

"Hey babe miss me" Katz said pulling away slightly looking at Allie like she hasn't seen her in forever

"You have no idea how much I have missed you" Allie said a few tears dropping

"I hope these are happy tears" Kaz said wiping them away

"Of course they are"

"Good I can't wait to catch up with you" Kaz kissed allies cheek hugging her one more time before taking her hand and sitting down

"Hello I'm Maxine"

"Hey I'm Kaz I'm a friend of Franky and Allie"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you"

"I hope you like my surprise Allie" Franky said

"I love it Franky you are the best When did you get out" Allie said looking at kaz

"A week ago I called Franky I couldn't get ahold of you"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that I don't have that number or live there anymore"

"We can talk about all that later babe right now I'm starving"

They all ordered a pizza to share

"So Beas birthday is next week I was thinking we should throw her a small surprise get together" allie said

"That would be great I'll cook" Franky said

"Who is bea"

"Our friend you will meet her eventually" Maxine said

They finished eating and planning Beas birthday they all headed out

"Want to hangout for a bit Allie" Kaz said

"Yeah sure"

They said bye then headed to a park they sat on a nearby bench in silence for awhile

"How are you kiddo" Kaz said breaking the silence

"I'm doing good"

"Franky said you were into drugs again"

"I was Kaz I didn't have anywhere to go I started my old job and drugs again"

"I see you are clean now" kaz observed

"Yeah I am well I met bea in a woman's shelter she was serving dinner so she caught my attention I went back a few times just to see her she seemed familiar to me well one night a client I had dragged me into a alley he was beating me bea came and pretty much saved me she took me to her apartment she got me off drugs helped me get a job I'll always be grateful for bea also remember how I told you about my neighbor" kaz nodded

"Well she is that be smith"

"Wow" Kaz said

"I know it is pretty crazy almost like we were meant to cross paths again I like getting to know her we obviously aren't the same we were all those years ago kaz can I be honest with you"

"Of course you can tell me anything"

"I like bea I might even love her all I know is I'm falling for her it scares me kaz but I can't help it she really is amazing and she is beautiful inside and out it's hard not to fall for her"

"Does she know"

"No I haven't told her she doesn't like me like that and I wouldn't want to make things awkward plus she can do a lot better than me"

"You are quite a catch babe anyone would be lucky to have to"

"I'm fine with being Beas friend if that is all I get I'm ok with that"

"Are you really" Kaz gave Allie a questioning look

"No I wouldn't it's hard enough I have to keep my distance from her sometimes I sleep with her she has nightmares and the only thing that calms her is me she said I help her"

"Nightmares" kaz asked

"Yeah she has been through so much she lost her daughter a few years ago"

"That's horrible"

"I know"

So I'm assuming all the cuddling isn't helping you with your crush on her it's probably making it worse"

"Yeah but I love it it's nice sleeping next to someone i love it when she is wrapped in my arms I know its cheesy but I do love it"

"You really like her" Allie only nodded

"Be careful I don't want you hurt"

"I will"

They talked a few more hours until allies phone rang

"Hey bea" kaz smirked as allies face lit up when she saw who was calling

"Where are you"

"I'm with an old friend her name is kaz frankly surprised me earlier with her and we were just catching up"

"You had me worried sick Maxine and Franky weren't answering there phone its late and you weren't back yet I didn't know what happened to you and you didn't answer your phone earlier I even texted"

"Hey calm down I'm sorry I worried you bea I lost track of time I'll be home right now"

"It's ok take your time I'm sorry I overreacted I just didn't know if something happened to you I guess I'm just on edge since I got those pictures yesterday" bea said slightly embarrassed

"Don't apologize you don't have to be sorry for caring bea It's late anyways I'll be home soon"

"Ok I'll wait up for you Allie cat"

"Bye bea" Allie hung up with a huge smile on her face

"My god you are quite smitten by this woman it" Kaz said making Allie blush

"I told you I was well I should get going bea was called worried she didn't know where I was I'm going to check on her"

"I'll give you a ride home babe"

The car ride was silent until they pulled up to the apartment they both got out

"I'll walk you in" they made it to the door

"I'm happy to see you Mum don't be a stranger come see me whenever" Allie wrote her number down and gave it to kaz

"You look good Allie I'll see you later sweet girl" Kaz pulled her into a warm embrace

The front door opened

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I thought you were by yourself Allie cat" bea said

"No problem bea this is kaz and Katz this is bea"

"Nice to meet you I've heard a lot about you" Katz said

"Nice meeting you to"

"bye Kaz" Allie said she than leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek

"Bye bea bye babe"

"Bye" bea felt jealousy run threw her why did Allie kiss her and why did she call her babe who was she to my Allie cat wait no bea she isn't yours you have no right to be jealous bea thought

"Come on I need some water" Allie said wrapping her arm around Beas waist pulling her inside with her she let go of bea grabbed a water then sat on the couch so she was facing bea

"I didn't mean to rush you home"

"It's fine I just lost track of time talking to kaz"

"She seems nice" bea said trying to hide her jealousy which didn't go unnoticed by Allie why was bea jealous Allie thought

"She really is she is great she's amazing I love her" Allie said noticing bea tense slightly

"How do you know her is she an old girlfriend or something" bea said sounding jealous why would you asked that bea thought to herself

"Is bea smith jealous" Allie smirked knowing bea was she poked Beas side moving closer to her

"No" bea said quickly poking her back

"Sure sounds like it"

"Well I'm not I was just curious" bea said blushing

"For your information she isn't a girlfriend she is like my mum"

"Oh" bea said feeling stupid

"By the way you being jealous is pretty cute bea" Allie said staring right at bea she was feeling more confident all of a sudden maybe it's because she is in such incredible mood today

"Really" bea asked her dark eyes meeting allies blue ones

"Yeah it was cute you are cute" Allie said noticing how close they were she couldn't break her trance with bea it was so easy getting lost in her eyes

Bea felt butterflies in her stomach the way Allie looked at her gave her chills bea couldn't help her eyes from glancing down to allies lips

Allie saw Beas eye move to her lips does she want to kiss her Allie wanted to lean in but something kept holding her back what if she was reading the signs wrong what if bea didn't want that than things would be awkward around them you know what screw it it's worth the risk she reached up and cupped Beas cheek

Bea leaned in to allies touch she loved it the feeling she couldn't help herself she leaned closer to allie wanting to desperately feel her lips on hers she stopped

Allie leaned closer ready to close the distance between them her heart pounding she was almost positive bea could hear it she was so close she could feel Beas breath on her lips when their lips almost touched Beas phone started ringing causing them to pull apart bea got up to answer the phone Allie decided to go to bed

Bea watched as Allie got up and went to her bed room she sighed frustrated

"What's wrong bea" Maxine said

"Hang on a second" bea walked to her room and closed the door so Allie couldn't hear

"Ok"

"Are you alright you sounded like something was wrong"

"Um Allie and I almost kissed"

"What when"

"Like a few minutes ago the phone ringing interrupted us"

"I'm sorry"

"You obviously had no idea its fine"

"Well how did it happen" Maxine asked sounding excited

"Well I may have got a little jealous when I saw her and kaz together I thought they used to be girlfriends then she said I was cute and I just got caught in the moment"

"Did you want it to happen"

"Yes I really did the other day I wanted it to I almost kissed her than chickened out last minute and I just kissed the corner of her mouth than I apologized"

"What did she do"

"She didn't mind it"

"You two clearly want it go for it with her"

"I don't want things to be awkward if it doesn't work out"

"Don't worry about that bea take the risk"

"I'll think about it what did you call for"

"oh yeah I was going to tell you ill be late going into work tomorrow will you take one of my clients in the morning"

"Yeah no problem"

They both hung up bea got up to go see Allie but decided to leave it until tomorrow they could talk about it later


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The week has passed by bea has been avoiding Allie like the plague she knows they should talk but she doesn't know what to say to the blonde so she decided to just avoid her it's been really difficult to since they work together Allie stays with her and the blonde is always trying to talk to her about it but bea just tells her not right now or she magically has to go in a room where Allie isn't or she has to go to the grocery store It was Beas birthday today Allie was the first one to tell her happy birthday she feels bad she avoids her but the blonde still seems happy even with the way bea has been treating her they just pulled up to the apartment and they both got out of the car bea needed to talk to Allie she couldn't avoid her anymore she had to stop this they made their way up the stairs Both being quiet until bea spoke up

"Allie We should talk"

Allie didn't stop walking though she was annoyed with bea right now sure she acted all happy with her she has been trying to talk to bea for a week now and the red head has been avoiding her or blowing her off she felt bea pull her by her arm to stop her from walking Allie couldn't pretend to be happy anymore she was irritated with the way bea was acting towards her she was like sixty percent positive bea liked her she didn't know why the red head was so stubborn

"What bea" Allie asked annoyed

"We need to talk about this" Allie pulled her arm away and continued up the stairs she started to unlock the door when bea stopped her

"Now is not the time bea" Allie started opening the door when bea spoke again

"Allie don't avoid me we need to talk"

"Are you serious right now bea you're the one avoiding me for the past week once again now isn't the time" Allie was mad now bea had some nerve saying Allie was avoiding her

Allie opened the door walking in with bea following her

"We almost kissed Allie we need to talk ab"

"Surprise" bea was cut off by her friends she instantly turned red she should of listened to Allie when she said now wasn't the time now her friends just heard them arguing

"Happy birthday red" Franky said hugging her bea saw Allie walk into the spare room well it's really allies room

"Thanks for coming you guys" bea said to everyone it was a small get together boomer Franky Liz Maxine and Kaz bea walked to the kitchen she grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a huge drink finishing half in one go bea saw Allie walk out she changed her clothes god she was beautiful in anything

"So what was that about" Maxine asked walking up to bea

"What" bea asked finishing the beer grabbing another

"That argument with Allie you still avoiding her"

"Well I was trying to talk to her right now but she said now wasn't a good time"

"And your stubborn and didn't take that as a answer"

"Yeah pretty much" bea sighed she saw Allie hugging Kaz the older woman kissing her cheek they were all talking

"Have fun bea enjoy the party" Maxine said

"Thank you by the way"

"For what" Maxine asked confused

"The party"

"Oh bea it was allies idea and she paid for everything to me and Franky cook some food that was it"

"What" bea asked surprised

"Yeah she wanted to do something special for you since you did so much for her she wanted you to have a great birthday"

Bea looked up at Allie no one has ever put that much effort in anything for her sure Maxine takes bea to dinner on her birthday but Allie this woman she hasn't known long at all here her a party she wanted to give bea a great birthday but why was Beas question why did the blonde care about her very few people did

"Bea"

"Huh"

"Your staring at her"

"Was not" bea said looking at Maxine

"Bea she really cares for you" with that Maxine walked over to the group boomer turning up the music bea finished her second beer she threw the bottle away she turned around when she heard the fridge open its was Allie she grabbed two beers she opened them handing bea one she then took a drink out of the other one Bea watched her concerned

"Don't worry so much bea" Allie said walking away

Bea finally joined them she saw boomer teaching Maxine how to Dance she sat next to Franky

"Having fun red"

"Yeah thanks for cooking"

"No problem anything for you red"

The night was passing quickly Allie hasn't talked to bea much everyone started leaving one by one bea saw Allie pull kaz into her room bea was talking to Maxine and Franky

"So you and bea almost kissed" kaz said

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me"

"It just slipped my mind I was getting Beas party ready than I had to find the perfect gift and we haven't even talked about it"

"Yeah I kind of figured that out by you two arguing"

"Hey mum"

"What"

"Bea likes me"

"About time you realize it you can see it the way she looks at you she hasn't taken her eyes off of you"

"I know it took me awhile I just wished she realized it"

"maybe she does but doesn't know how to make the first move"

"Maybe"

"What did you get her for her birthday"

"I got her this locket necklace" Allie grabbed it to show kaz

"Who is this" kaz asked looking at the photos

"That's her mum and that's Debbie her daughter she told me once that she used to have a locket with a photo of her mum in it her mum gave it to her before passing away but her ex-husband got rid of it so I wanted to get her another locket"

"You are the sweetest I'm sure she will love it"

"I hope so" Allie put it back in the box then stuck it in the gift bag

"Well I should get going I'm tired"

"Old lady" Allie teased

"Oh shush"

"I'll walk you out" Allie wrapped her arm around kazs shoulder walking her to the front door

"Bye sweet girl" kaz pulled Allie into a hug kissing her head

"Bye mum I love you"

"Love you to call if you need me"

Allie closed the door behind her she started cleaning up letting bea talk to Franky and Maxine she finished cleaning in no time

"I'm going to shower and head to bed goodnight you guys" Allie said locking eyes with bea

"Happy birthday bea" she turned and walked to her room grabbing clothes and going to shower 15 minutes later she laid on her bed she was finishing reading her book she put it on the end table she decided to leave the lamp on then laid there on her back looking up at ceiling when she heard the door open

"Are you asleep" bea whispered

"No I'm not just thinking" Allie said sitting up looking at her

"About what"

"Don't worry about it bea"

"Allie cat I will always worry about you" bea sighed she came over and sat on the bed crossing her legs Allie loved Beas nickname for her

"Thank you for the party"

"Maxine and Franky helped"

"Really they said all the did was the food it was your idea"

"I wanted your birthday to be special"

"It's was" Allie jumped up out of the bed walking to the closet

"What are you doing"

"Here open this" Allie said handing the gift to bea sitting down facing bea crossing her legs

"You really didn't have to get me a gift"

"Of course i did now open it" Allie smiled

Bea slowly pulled out the box inside the bag she opened it she pulled out the locket she opened it inside was a picture of her mum and Debbie she couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes Allie was truly amazing this gift was incredible she told Allie once about the locket she loved but this one means so much more it's has her mum and daughter in it she didn't expect Allie to remember this but she did

"Hey do you not like it I'm sorry I knew I should of did something different" bea was surprised Allie assumed she didn't like it

"I love it Allie cat" bea leaned forward hugging Allie

"Here I'll put it on you" Allie put it on Beas neck

"There now there always near your heart" Allie said looking bea in the eyes

"Allie this was the best birthday I've ever had no one has ever done anything so nice for me and this gift is the most thoughtful thing I have ever gotten"

"I'm so glad you liked everything" allies hand came up wiping away a tear that was still on Beas face her hand resting on her face

"I really don't deserve all of this" bea said leaning into the contact

"you deserve the world bea" Allie said getting lost in Beas eyes she was in love with bea smith she wanted to give bea the world if she could she would she has fallen head over heels in love with this woman

"Thank you Allie I should go to bed goodnight Allie cat" bea kissed Allies cheek then got up and started walking to the door

I need to kiss bea Allie thought the worst thing possible she turns me down and I move out but what if she does want it before she could think more about it she stopped bea

"Bea wait" Allie said getting up walking up to bea she one hand cupped Beas face and the other hand went to her hip

"Allie" bea was cut off by allies lips on hers its was slow yet passionate Allie poured all the emotion she could into it bea felt her stomach flip allies lips were softer than she thought they would be

"I'm sorry I had to kiss you bea" Allie said pulling away slightly Allie has never had a kiss like that kissing be was amazing she was surprised when bea pulled her in kissing her again

"Don't be sorry for kissing me I wanted it to" bea said as she pulled away

"Thank you again for everything good night Allie cat" bea pecked allies lips softly than left the room leaving Allie with a huge smile on her face


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them

Chapter 15

The next morning Bea woke up in an incredible mood she got up took a shower and got ready for work she knew Allie was the reason for great mood she remembered the night before the kissed she shared with Allie it brought an instant smile to her face when she walked out of her room she was surprised to see Allie sitting at the table drinking coffee reading the newspaper Bea wasn't sure what to say to her she saw Allie put down the newspaper she must of heard her come in the room she felt like a teenager with a crush she felt Allies eyes on her

"Good morning Beautiful" Allie said her eyes locked on Bea a smile on her face she wanted to kiss Bea again but she decided to wait

"Good morning Allie cat" Bea said blushing as her eyes met Allies

"Want some coffee" Allie asked

"Sure" Bea said she doesn't know why she was being shy it was just Allie

Allie got up and made Bea her coffee while Bea sat down at the table

"Here you go cream and a little sugar" Allie said setting Beas coffee down

"What's wrong do I have it wrong" Allie asked as she noticed Bea looking at her coffee

"No I'm just surprised you remember" Bea smiled at her

"I've seen how you make yours a few times" Allie woke up with a smile on her face kissing Bea the night before was amazing sure she didn't know what it meant to Bea but to her it meant everything she loves Bea and kissing her just made her fall harder for the older woman maybe Bea doesn't love her but Allie knew there was feelings there between them Allie was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Bea moan

"Mm" Bea moaned taking a drink of her coffee

"Good" Allie said Bea moaning is one of the best sounds Allies ever heard oh how she wished it was herself making bea moan like that she wondered what it would be like to have her face buried between Beas legs she felt herself start to heat up a tingle at her center she needed to stop thinking about that

"Yeah I think you make my coffee better than I do"

"I'm glad you like it"

"I do I wish I could have another cup but We should head to work"

"I guess it is that time"

They got in the car making their way to work Bea kept glancing over at Allie which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde

"Bea you're going to crash if you don't stop looking at me" Allie smirked at her

"Sorry it's just your hair looks really good on you" Bea said looking one more time

"Why thank you I happen to have a really good hair stylist"

"Oh yeah" Bea asked

"Yeah she is really good plus she is really gorgeous to" Allie said flirtatiously

They pulled up to the hair shop

"Really" Bea asked surprised Allie thought that she was gorgeous

"Yeah really she is stunning you should see her" Allie said making Bea blush she then got out of the car and walked to Beas side and opened her door

"We better go before we are late to work beautiful" Allie held her hand out to

"Let's go" Bea said taking Allies hand getting out of the car they started walking into the shop without thinking Bea intertwined their fingers it felt so natural just like there kiss it felt like it was meant to happen Bea wanted to kiss Allie again her soft lips on hers Allie couldn't be happier she was loving the fact Bea was holding her hand

They separated their hands before they walked in the shop both smiling like idiots Allie went to talk to Doreen another woman who worked there

"Morning Maxine" Bea said

"good morning Bea"

"What has you in such a good mood" Maxine asked noticing Bea seems happy

"Nothing i just woke up in a good mood" Bea said

Before Maxine could ask anything else Beas client came in Bea went to work on her hair about an hour later Bea had to have Allie rinse her hair

"Hey Allie can you rinse Ms. Bennett's hair for me"

"No problem Bea"

Bea couldn't help watching Allie as she took Ms. Bennett over to the sink to wash her hair Allie felt eyes on her so she looked up to see Bea looking at her she gave her a smile

"So is Allie the reason for a good mood" Maxine said so only Bea could hear

"I don't know what you are talking about" Bea said

"All done Bea" Allie said when she walked back over with Ms. Bennett

"Thank you"

The rest of the day went by quickly Bea and Allie headed to the shelter they were serving dinner

"Bea couldn't help glance at Allie she was great all the woman liked her they enjoyed talking to her Allie started cleaning up since they finished serving when she noticed Bea watching her

"I get it Bea you like me" Allie winked causing Bea to laugh

"You are such a dork"

"Am not"

"Yes you are but it's cute" Bea said she saw Allie blush a little at the comment

"I'm going to take the trash out while you finish" Allie said

Allie grabbed the trash bags and made her way out back to the dumpster she threw the bags in when she heard someone talk

"So your living with Bea smith"

"What" Allie said turning around seeing Jake standing there surprised he said Beas name

"I said your living with Bea smith" how does he know Bea

"What do you want Jake how do you know bea" she noticed he was in a police uniform

"I'm friends with Beas ex-husband that's how I know who she is"

"Makes since two ass holes are friends" allie said getting mad

"I would be careful what you say to me if I was you I wouldn't want you or Bea getting hurt or would I" he said with a smug smirk

"You better not touch her" Allie said angry rage filled her body at him threatening bea

"So protective of her does someone have a crush does she actually like a junkie street whore like you she is attractive maybe I'll fuck her"

"Shut the fuck up" Allie said shoving him she was furious now

"You two must be fucking Harry would love to hear his wife is a dyke she must need a real man to straighten her out you do to did you forget do I need to remind you how much you liked when I would fuck you does she pay you to how much do you charge her"

Allie punched him causing him to stumble back a little Allie couldn't help it the way he was talking about Bea was driving her crazy

"You're going to regret that Allie" Jake said wiping his bleeding lip then walked away

Allie needed to tell Bea about this she took a minute to calm and collect herself she then made her way inside where bea was talking to Franky

"What took you so long" Bea asked

"Sorry I took a while just needed fresh air" she lied

"Ready to go home Allie cat I'm starving want to pick Chinese up on the way" Bea said

"Yeah sure sounds good" she said her mind still on the previous events Bea noticed she seemed lost in thoughts or something was wrong

"You ok" Bea asked placing her hand on Allies arm

"Yeah I'm fine" Allie said looking at her Bea instantly made her feel better she would tell be what happened when they got home

Franky watched the interaction between the two as much as she didn't want Allie or Bea getting hurt she could see they really cared for each other

"Novak red I see you both later" Franky waved bye then left

"Let's go" Allie said taking Beas hand lacing their fingers together they picked up dinner on the way home Allie was silent most of the way home they sat at the table eating there finishing dinner Bea talking to Allie but kept getting one word responses from the blonde it was starting to drive Bea crazy did she do something wrong to the blonde maybe Allie regretted kissing her Bea got up and cleared the plates and made her way to the couch where Allie was sitting

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong" Bea said

"When I was taking out the trash Jake was there idk how he knew I would be there but he did well he knew who you were he knows I'm staying with you"

"How"

"He said he was friends with Harry he had a police uniform on I thought that was odd"

"Do you think he had something to do with the pictures getting sent"

"I'm not sure but you should tell Will about it"

"I will call and alt all to him Was that all he said"

Allie started get angry again as she remembered what Jake said about Bea her hands started shaking slightly Bea saw Allie begin to get mad she saw her hands shake so took both hands in hers she saw Allies hand was red and bruised on the knuckles

"What happened to your hand Allie"

"I punched Jake"

"Why"

"He said some stuff about you I got really mad and hit him"

"What did he say"

"Bea I don't want to say"

"Tell me" Bea said wanting to know

"He said Harry would love to hear his wife is a dyke she must need a real man to straighten you out he said I needed it to then he asked if I needed him to remind me how much i liked when He would fuck me he also called me a junkie street whore"

it's true she was a junkie street whore Allie thought Bea noticed Allie looked sad

"Hey look at me Allie" Bea cupped allies face making her look at her

"Yeah" Allie asked

"You're not a junkie street whore I never look at you and see that"

"Really"

"Yeah I see an amazing strong beautiful woman" Bea said honestly blue eyes met brown Allie eyes held so much emotion in them sure Allie acted tough like her last doesn't bother her but Bea knew she did struggle with it

"You really do have gorgeous eyes I get lost in them" Bea said not knowing where the confidence came from Allie brings it out of her beas hand still cupped Allies face

how could Bea make her feel so special Allie couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks she felt Beas thumb rub her face slightly she leaned in moving closer to Bea she desperately wanted to kiss Bea she wanted to all day she saw Bea close her eyes she cupped Beas faces as she softly kissed both of Beas cheek she heard bea take in a sharp breath when she kissed the corner of her Allie enjoying kissing Bea she gently took Bea lips in her own

Bea loved the feeling of Allies lips on hers it was soft and gentle but her it held so much passion in it Bea has never felt like this when kissing someone even when she first started dating Harry when they did like each other it wasn't like this

Allie pulled away slightly She then moved her hand to the back of Beas neck pulling her in to another kiss this time Allie deepened the kiss she traced Beas lip with her tongue Bea opened her mouth slightly allowing Allie entrance Bea let out a small moan when Allies tongue met hers the kiss quickly became heated they were both fighting for dominance Allie pushed Bea back on the couch so she was laying down she then straddled her Bea pulled her back down kissing her again Allie broke the kiss and made her way down to Beas neck

"Mm" Bea moaned all of a sudden Bea pushed her back off of her separating the two of them Bea got off the couch quickly she was panting slightly

"I'm sorry Bea did I do something wrong" Allie asked worried sitting on the couch still Bea didn't respond so Allie got up and walked over to Bea

"I shouldn't have taken things that far I'm sorry I was rushing you Bea I just got lost in the moment" Allie was cut off by Bea kissing her

"You were rambling I had to shut you up" Bea smiled making Allie blush

"I'm sorry I pushed you off I just kind of freaked out"

"Why did you freak out"

"I" Bea started but stop blushing looking away from Allie

"Hey you can tell me Bea"

"I haven't been with someone sexually since Harry and I never enjoyed being with Harry it was always forced and I hated it sex was never my thing and right now I just got overwhelmed everything I was feeling I have never felt before and I don't know if I'm ready for that yet" it was the truth Bea never felt turned on before or wet down there but right now just kissing Allie caused all of that Bea wanted to have sex with Allie right now Allie made her feel great she was enjoying it she just thinks they should slow down a bit

"Was it good feeling or bad" Allie asked not sure what Bea meant

"Definitely good great actually I was enjoying it" Bea turned red out of embarrassment

"You don't have to be embarrassed Bea I'm glad you were enjoying it I know I sure was but we should take it slow I like you Bea I don't want to scare you off by moving too fast I want you to know you can talk to me we will go at your pace"

"Willyougoonadatewithme" Bea blurted out our quickly she liked Allie to she realized that a while ago honestly she even loves the blonde

"What was that" Allie asked not understanding what Bea said

"Will you go on a date with me"

"I'd love to Bea" Allie kissed Bea one more time

"You should call Will and tell him" allie said

"I guess so what's Jakes last name so I can tell will"

"Jake Stewart"

"Ok I'll call and let him know"

"I'm going to take a cold shower" Allie said making Bea turn red again she walked into the bathroom and bea dialed Wills number Bea explained everything that happened to him

"What was his last name" will asked curiously

"Stewart"

"That's my partner I knew that guy seemed weird I didn't want him as my partner I'll look into this Bea I'll call you when I have more information"

"Thanks will have a goodnight"

"You to Bea"

Bea walked into Allies room to tell her Allie was lying in bed already

"How did it go" Allie asked

"Will said that Jake is his partner"

"What"

"Yeah he said the guys is weird he was going to look more into it and call when he has something"

"Are you worried" Allie asked

"yeah I am"

"I'm here for you bea"

"Thank you hey Allie can I sleep in here" Bea asked

"Of course come on" Allie patted the spot next to her Bea climbed in bed snuggling up to Allie

"Night Allie cat"

"Goodnight Bea" Allie kissed her goodnight


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning Bea woke up before Allie she decided to surprise allie with breakfast she went to the kitchen and whipped up some French toast and sliced some strawberries she was getting ready to pour her coffee she jumped scared when she felt hands wrap around her waist she dropped the mug breaking it good she didn't have the coffee in her hands her mind went straight to old memories of Harry he would hate when she would accidentally break a dish it would end bad for Bea

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Allie said reaching for Bea

"Sorry" Bea said flinching away from Allie then started cleaning the broken glass up

Allie was worried about Beas reaction she looked scared and she flinched away

"Bea" Allie called

"I didn't mean to break it don't be mad harry" Bea whispered looking down at the glass lost in her thoughts all she kept thinking was Harry getting furious for breaking the cup and the beating she would receive

Allie realized Bea said Harry

"Bea it's me Allie not Harry" Allie said as she got down next to Bea and cupped her face making her look at her Bea calmed down when she saw Allies blue eyes looking at her they were full of concern

"I'm sorry when the glass broke my mind just went back to what Harry would do to me and that's all I could think of was the beating" Bea said standing up Allie following her

"you have nothing to be sorry for it was my fault I scared you I want you to know I would never hit you Bea"

"I know you won't I was never really used to contact like that he made sure I wasn't but you come along and you are changing that for me I can't keep my hands off of you I'm sorry I got scared I thought you were still sleeping" Bea said wrapping her arms around Allies waist pulling her in closer

"Next time I'll let you know I'm in the room" Allie said placing her hands around Beas neck

"You don't have to I promise I won't get scared next time"

"Are you ok now" Allie asked

"Yeah I'm ok Allie cat" Bea said

Allie noticed Bea looked like she wanted to say something

"What" Allie asked

"Can I kiss you" Bea asked

"You never have to ask to kiss me Bea"

Bea leaned in kissing allies lips lightly

"Good morning" Bea said pulling away causing Allie to laugh

"Morning Bea"

"I made breakfast it might be cold now though"

"Have a seat let me clean this up and I'll bring you a plate" Allie said

"No I can do it"

"Bea sit down I really don't mind"

"Alright" Bea made her way over to the table a few minutes later Allie sat down to handing Bea her plate they both ate their breakfast

"This is really good Bea I love French toast it's the best breakfast food"

"Thank you" bea realized she never told Allie a day for their date maybe tomorrow

"I was thinking maybe we could go on a date tomorrow" Bea said

"Yeah sounds great I can't wait"

Bea smiled now she just had to figure out what to do for their date she didn't have time to think before Allie spoke up

"So since we have the day off what do you want to do"

"Maybe we can have the girls over for dinner and movies"

"That's a good idea"

"Ok I'll call Maxine you call Franky and kaz"

"Alright no problem" they Bea went into her room to call Maxine

"Hey Bea" Maxine answered

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a girls night"

"Sounds like fun what time"

"How's 6"

"Perfect I'll bring the beer"

"See you later"

Bea made her way in the living room after she hung up with Maxine Allie was laying on the couch finishing her phone call when she saw Bea come in

"Come lay with me Bea" Allie said when Bea walked over to her

"I don't know if I want to" Bea said deciding to tease Allie causing the blonde to pout Bea found it adorable

"Please Bea come cuddle with me"

"Hm I'll have to think about it" Bea joked

Allie smiled loving this side of Bea she quickly grabbed Beas hand pulling Bea on

top of her

"Hey"

"There that's better" Allie said wrapping her arms around Bea

"That's not fair you cheated" Bea pouted

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it" Allie said raising an eyebrow laughing

"No more kisses for you that's what I'm going to do about it" Bea said with a smile

"I was only joking" Allie leaned in trying to kiss Bea

"Nope none for you" Bea said as she got up

"Bea I need to kiss you"

"Shouldn't have pulled me on you" Bea said laughing walking away to her room to grab her wallet

"Where are you going"

"The grocery store I have to get stuff to make dinner tonight" Bea walked to the door

Allie stayed behind not sure if Bea wanted her to go"

"come on are you coming" Bea called out

"Yeah i am" Allie locked the door and ran after Bea

Bea took allies hand in her own as they made their way downstairs and to the car before they separated their hands Bea brought Allies up to her lips and kissed it they then made their way to the store Allie pushed the cart as Bea put stuff in

"Hey you kissed me earlier well on the hand"

"Yeah so"

"So does that mean you're going to kiss me now"

"I guess I will" Bea leaned into Allie kissing her on the cheek

"I knew you couldn't hold out on me" Allie smirked making Bea laugh

"Come on let's finish shopping"

"What are you making"

"We are making chicken Marsala"

"We" Allie asked

"Yes we you are going to help"

"I can't cook though"

"I'll teach you"

"If it comes out horrible it's your fault"

"I'll take the risk" Bea said she knew Allie could do it she didn't doubt it they finally made it back home they started cooking Bea wanted the food to be done by the time everyone got there

"We have to pound the chicken" Bea said grabbing the chicken out of the bag

"We have to what"

"Pound the chicken it will make it thin" be grabbed the meat pounder and showed Allie how to do it almost 40 minutes later and Allie was done

"Done"

"About time that took you forever"

"Hey it didn't take that long"

"I grew white hair waiting"

"You jerk" Allie said pretending to be upset

"I'm sorry" Bea said leaning on and giving Allie a peck on the lips

"I was only joking but I did get a kiss" Allie smirked

"Come on you dork let's finish cooking" they cooked the chicken all that was left was the mushroom and sauce

"It's not to hard" Allie said

"No it's not Can you cut the mushrooms" bea asked Allie

"Yeah sure" Allie grabbed a knife and cutting board she didn't know what to do maybe this wasn't so easy Bea watched Allie and realized she didn't know

"I'll show you how" Bea said as she got behind Allie so her front was to Allies back one hand grabbed allies hand with the knife and the other grabbed her hand with the mushroom Bea loved the closeness that they were in

"Ok now all you do is slice like this" Bea moved Allies hand to slice the mushroom she heard Allie take in a sharp breath

Allie was going crazy Bea talking in her ear her warm breath causing chills down her spine she couldn't help but to take in a sharp breath

"See it's easy" Bea whispered in Allies ear Bea slowly moved her hands up Allies arms feeling Allie shiver under her touch

"Bea" Allie said turning around in Beas arms she pulled placing a hand on Beas neck pulling her into a searing kiss Beas hand going to Allies waist their tongues fighting causing Allie to groan into the kiss They both pulled away when air became a problem Allie was surprised when Bea pulled her back in Allies hands slid to Beas breast cupping them through Beas shirt

"Mm" Bea moaned in the kiss she pushed Allie into the counter her lips moved down Allies jaw she started placing kisses along Allies neck she then sucked on Allies pulse point like Allie did to her she was trying to mimic that from the moans that were coming from Allie she was doing ok Bea was turned on just from kissing Allie

"Bea" Allie panted out as she felt Bea bite her neck her hands getting lost in Beas hair Allie was so wet right now she doesn't know what got into Bea but she was loving it she pulled Bea back up so she could kiss her again Allie heard a knock on the door she pulled away from Bea

"The door I'll get it" Allie said catching her breath while Bea nodded

"Hey guys" Allie said opening the door to see kaz Franky and Maxine

"Hey Novak"

"Hey Allie"

"Hey babe" kaz said hugging allie

Allie walked to the kitchen to finish helping Bea

"Hey Bea" Maxine said

"Hey Dinner is almost done"

"What else can I help you with Bea" Allie asked

"Grab some plates please Allie cat"

"Of course" Allie helped Bea plate the food and took them to the table were there friends were sitting

"I'll grab some beers" Bea said getting up

"I'll get it Bea have a seat" Allie said grabbing Beas hand pulling her back

"You sure" Bea asked as her thumb rubbed over Allies hand

"Yeah just relax" Allie smiled at her

"I'll help" kaz said getting up and walked in the kitchen with Allie

"So what is with you two"

"Who"

"You and Bea"

"We kissed on her birthday after I gave her her gift now we are going On a date tomorrow"

"I'm happy for you babe you look happy"

"I am happy"

"Let's eat I'm starving" kaz said grabbing a few of the beer Allie grabbing the other two

"Here you go Bea" Allie said handing Bea a beer

They all finished eating they cleared the dishes and made their way to the living room Franky picked the movie Bea and Allie sat in the love seat together sharing a blanket Franky in the chair max and Maxine took the big couch when the movie starts Allie realized it was a scary movie it didn't help that Franky turned off all the lights she felt herself tense up

"You ok" Bea whispered

"I don't know" Allie said Bea wrapped her arm around Allie half way into the movie Allies face was buried in Beas neck

"You ok Novak" Franky laughed

"Shut up Franky" Allie said looking up from bea

"She hates scary movies" kaz said

Allie buried her face back into Beas neck she began laying kisses on it she felt Bea grip her arm tightly she sucked the entire her tongue over the spot

"Allie there going to see" Bea whispered so only Allie could hear Allie pulled away and rest her head on Allies shoulder the movie ended

"We should get going" Maxine said yawning

They all got up and made their way to the door

"Goodnight guys" Allie said

"Goodnight" kaz and Maxine said

"Hey nice mark on your neck red" Franky said to Bea as she hugged her making Maxine laugh

"Goodnight" Bea closed the door locking it her phone went off so she went to check it

"blondie is dead dyke" is what it said with a picture of them from earlier in the store with Bea kissing her cheek it


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day Bea woke up and called Maxine letting her know she was coming over she quickly washed up and grabbed some clothes for her date with Allie tonight went outside hopped in her car and headed to Maxine's stopping to get coffee and some breakfast for the two of them she made it to Maxine's place and knocked on the door

"Hey Bea"

"Hey I brought some bagels and coffee"

"Come on in" Maxine said

they both sat on the couch Bea handed Maxine her coffee and bagel

"So why the sudden visit not that I mind I just usually go to your place"

"I need to talk to you"

"About"

"Harry"

"What happened"

"I keep getting threats again"

"Have you talked to Will"

"Yes I have but I'm worried it's not just me getting threatened Allie is to"

"Oh my"

"Yeah Allie use to have this client the one I helped her get away from well he knows Harry they are friends he threatened Allie and turns out he is wills partner at work and last night I got a text it said blondie is dead dyke" with a picture of us in the grocery store yesterday"

"What are you going to do"

"I don't know I'm worried for Allie not me"

"You really like her don't you"

"Honestly Maxine I love Allie and it scares me so much that I fell for her so fast I wouldn't tell her so soon I don't want to scare her away"

"Bea I don't think anything would scare that woman away from you she loves you it's clear she would do anything for you"

"Do you really think so"

"Yes I do"

"I do have to say I've never seen you like this so in love the only other person I've seen you worry this much about is Debbie not even yourself"

It's true Bea does care for Allie so much speaking of Allie she was calling

"Hey Allie cat"

"Where are you" Allie said

"Im with Maxine"

"I was worried"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine Bea"

"I have to go I'll pick you up at 4"

"Ok see you later"

"Bye" bea hung up

"I need help"

"With"

"I have a date with Allie today"

"About time Bea did she ask you"

"No I asked her I need help planning it I don't know what to do though I really like her I don't want to mess it up"

"I don't think you have to worry about messing a date up she really likes you I'm sure she would love anything you do so she is the one that left the mark on your neck"

"Ugh Yeah it's from Allie" Bea said blushing

"You move quick Bea" Maxine joked

"We didn't have sex or anything" Bea said blushing making Maxine laugh

"Bea you're a grown woman if you want to have sex do it"

"I don't know if I'm ready for that Harry ruined that for me" Bea said sadly

"Bea Allie isn't Harry she won't hurt you"

Bea thought about it she did enjoy when they kissed and stuff it always felt good when Allie touched her in any way

"I guess Your right" Bea said

The day passed quickly Bea was on her way to get Allie she stopped and got flowers she then made it to her apartment she was going to use her key but decided to knock on the door Allie opened the door to see Bea standing there with flowers

"Hey Allie these are for you" bea said handing Allie the flowers

"They are beautiful thank you"

"No problem"

"I'll be right back" Allie quickly stuck them in water

"are you ready to go"

"Yeah let me just grab my wallet" Allie grabbed her wallet and locked the door they made there way to the car Bea opened the door for Allie to get in

"Why thank you"

"Your welcome" Bea closed the door and went to the driver side she got in and started driving

"So where are we going"

"I can't tell you"

"Please"

"Nope it's a surprise"

"If you say so" Allie noticed Bea was nervous she kept tapping her leg with her hand Allie reached over grabbing Beas hand and intertwined their fingers

You don't have to be nervous it's just me" Allie said

That's exactly why Bea was nervous because it was Allie a few minutes later Bea pulled into a parking lot

"Were here" Beas said getting out of the car walking to Allies side open the door helping her out

"A carnival Bea you are the best" allie said when she noticed where they were going

"Really you like it"

"Yes I love it can we play games"

"We can do whatever you want" Bea paid for them to get in even though Allie tried

"You should of let me pay Bea"

"No way I asked you out allie cat I'm going to pay for everything"

"Well our next date I pay"

"Your already planning on us going on a second date" Bea smiled

"Yes Well only if you want"

"We will see how this one goes I'll have to get back to you on that one"

"Well then I have to make sure we enjoy tonight" Allie knew Bea was just joking with her

"Come on what do you want to do first"

"Let go on some rides then we can grab something to eat"

They rode rides for a few hours

"We only have the Ferris wheel left and games we" Bea was interrupted by allies stomach growling Allie blushed Bea kissed Allies red cheek

"Let's get some food" Allie took Beas hand in her own as they walked to a food stand they got their way food then went to sit down

"That thing is huge" Bea said looking at Allie sat a big turkey leg

"It's really good"

"It doesn't look good"

"Here try it" Allie said holding it out to Bea

"No thanks"

"Please try it" Allie pouted making Bea cave she took a bite

"Actually you are right it is good"

"I told you so" Allie smirked

They finished eating then Allie dragged Bea over to play games Bea was enjoying how excited Allie was about the carnival Allie couldn't stop smiling Bea was nervous she's never really been on a date she wasn't sure what to do but it seems like Allie was liking it

"Oh look they have seahorses for a prize I love seahorses I'm going to win you one" Allie said

"You don't have to"

"Yes I do Bea" allie said she walked up to the booth

"Ok you get two balls to try to knock down all five bottles you need to knock them all down to get the prize"

"Alright be amazed Bea" Allie said Making Bea laugh

Allie threw the ball knocking down one bottle she threw the second one getting two more cans

"One more time" Allie said the guy handed her the balls she threw them both leaving one up

"Dang it"

"That's ok Allie cat I don't need a seahorse" bea smiled

"I know you don't need it but I'm going to get it for you" Allie was determined to win it

"One more time please"

"Good luck" the guy said handing her the balls she threw the first one it knocked down three she threw the second hitting the last two down

"Yes" Allie was excited she got it she pulled Bea into a hug

"Here you go" the guy said handing the big seahorse to Allie

"Thank you" She said as they walked away

"This is for you Bea" Allie said handed Bea the seahorse they got on the Ferris wheel Allie sitting close to Bea

"Thank you for the seahorse" Bea said looking at Allie

"Your welcome now you have something to remember our first date by"

Bea couldn't help but to smile around Allie

"Hey Bea did you know that seahorses like to swim in pairs"

"Really"

"Yeah they link their tails so they don't lose each other" Allie said linking her pinky with Beas

"You are making me start to love seahorses" Bea said Allie leaned in a gave Bea a soft kiss they pulled apart when they were almost to the bottom they headed to the car as soon as they got in Allie laced their fingers together they made it home in no time they made their way inside

"Thank you for tonight Bea I had a great time"

"I was nervous I'm glad you liked it I was hoping it wouldn't be the worst date you ever had" Bea laughed

"I actually never really been on a date before the job I had didn't really leave time for dating"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't Be sorry you gave me the best date I could have asked for" Allie kissed Bea

"I'm going to head to bed goodnight Allie cat" Bea said heading to her room

"Goodnight" Allie went to her room to change her clothes she then laid down she started thinking about her date with Bea and how amazing it was Allie tried going to sleep but couldn't she didn't feel tired she looked at the clock she has been laying here for a few hours so she go up and went to the kitchen to make some tea hoping it would relax her she in the living room on the recliner chair drinking her tea

"What are you doing up" bea said scaring Allie

"Shit bea you're going to give me a heart attack" Allie said her hand on her chest

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"Why are you not sleeping" Allie asked

"I was but I heard you in here so I came to see if you were ok"

"I didn't mean to wake you up I couldn't sleep so I made some tea" Allie said setting her cup on the coffee table

"It's ok" bea smiled at Allie

"Come here sit with me" Allie pulled bea so she was sitting across her lap Allie wrapped her arms around Beas waist she leaned her head on Beas shoulder closing her eyes bea couldn't help looking at Allie she was beautiful

"What are you looking at do I have something on my face" Allie said opening her eyes

"You You're really gorgeous Allie beautiful" bea never thought in a million years she would be like this with someone especially another woman she didn't think it was possible to be this attracted to someone she didn't think it was possible to be in love with someone like this Allie made her feel so many things she made her feel loved happy aroused confident bea noticed allies face turn red

"You make it seem like I'm some goddess" Allie laughed she felt Beas hand on her cheek

"You are Allie cat you are a goddess to me" bea said as she looked in Allie gorgeous blue eyes Allie almost slipped and said I love you to bea but she didn't she didn't want to scare her off Allie was feeling overwhelmed in a good way she felt herself inching closer to bea

"Can I kiss you bea" Allie asked

"Please do" bea said

Allie leaned forward taking Beas lips in her own she kissed bea softly but passionately Allie pulled away slightly only to have Beas hands make their way into her hair pulling her in again Beas tongue made its way into allies mouth making Allie moan she pulled away

"What's wrong" bea asked

"If we continue I won't be able to stop and I don't want to rush you"

"I understand and thank you for not rushing me"

"Come let's go to bed I think it's best I sleep in my room tonight" Allie was incredible turned on she knows sleeping next to bea will drive her crazy

"Ok goodnight Allie"

"I'll see you in the morning" Allie kissed bea one more time before going their separate ways


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A few weeks have passed Ali and Bea were at the shelter cooking dinner with Franky Maxine was going to serve it with Franky tonight

"I'll be back" Franky said walking out

"What's for dinner tonight Bea" Allie asked walking over to Bea she finished what she was supposed to do she was just waiting on Bea

"What are you in the mood for" Bea asked while turning the soup in the pot

"Anything really you can pick" Allie said placing her hands on Beas waist

"How about Mexican food we can grab it on the way home" Bea said leaning back into her allie moved her face into Beas neck

"Sounds good Bea" Allie said Bea getting chills when she felt Allies breath on her neck she stopped stirring the food when she felt Allies lips on her neck leaving a trail of kisses Bea leaned her head back giving Allie better access of her neck Allies hands moved under Beas shirt slowly gliding up Beas toned stomach Allie heard the door opened so she pulled away from Bea

"What's going on here" Franky asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing just helping Bea" Allie said

"Yeah looked like you were helping Novak" Franky laughed and went back to cooking

Bea remained quiet the rest of the time she was incredible turned on she finished what she was doing

"I'm all done you ready Allie cat"

"Yeah I am let's go I'm starving"

"Bye Franky" Bea said

"Bye red bye Novak"

"Let's hangout later this week Franky" Allie said

"Yeah give me a call when you want to"

"Will do bye" Allie took Beas hand leading her out the door to the car they picked up dinner and headed home Bea was lost in her thoughts she was thinking about how she wants to go to the next level with Allie she wants to have sex with her she just doesn't know how to say it to the blonde she was embarrassed for wanting it but she loves Allie ever time things get heated between them Allie stops or I freeze up I don't know what to do Allie stops because she thinks I'm not ready she is so caring of me it's new to have someone like this bea pulled up to the apartment before getting out Allie started talking

"Hey are you ok bea you have been really quiet since Franky walked in I'm sorry did i push to far" Allie said looking at bea her blue eyes full of concern she was worried about pushing bea she didn't want her to feel forced Bea is the best thing that has happened to her she doesn't want to mess it up

"No you didn't do anything wrong Allie cat sorry I was being quiet I just have a lot on my mind"

"I'm here if you would like to talk about it"

"Thank you"

"come on lets go in and eat" Allie said as she smiled at bea they got out of the car and made their way inside

"I'll grab water for us" Allie said as Bea sat down at the table

"Here's your water" Allie set it down on front of Bea

"Thank you"

"No problem" they both ate their dinner carrying on a conversation until they heard a knock on the door

"I'll get it" Allie got up to get it

"Hey Allie is Bea home I really need to talk to her" Will said as soon as she opened the door

"Yes she is come in" will followed Allie over to where Bea was Allie sat next to Bea and will sat down in front of them

"Hey Will can I get you something to drink" Bea said

"No thank you I just came I needed to talk to you"

"About what"

"Well this morning the department was informed that Harry was spotted about 12 hours from here"

Allie saw Bea tense at the news she scooted closer to Bea wrapped an arm around her kissing her head being in Allies arms calmed her down instantly

"also a few days ago Jake didn't show up to work everyone assumed he was sick I thought something was odd about it he didn't call in or anything and he usually will text me and tell me so I went to his apartment to see what was going on well when I got there his apartment looked like a tornado hit it stuff was everywhere so I called it in just in case I needed back up to well we found some blood which we tested it was his there was no sign of Jake we don't know if he is dead or hiding I'm not sure if this involves Harry or not I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to call and tell you Bea I've just been busy with everything going on" will rubbed his face he looked stressed

Bea remained silent taking in everything that will said she was worried she couldn't move again she can't afford to there was no getting away from him

"So what's going to happen" Allie asked Will

"There will be an officer on patrol all day every day I will be switching with the officer in the night if we spot him again or closer it will be best to put you in protection Bea also there will Bea someone escort you to work the shelter and any errands you may have I want to keep you safe it's all for your protection"

"I understand thank you Will I really do appreciate it"

"Your welcome Bea well I better get down stair I need to switch with the officer that's out there now call me if you need or just come down goodnight you two"

"Goodnight Will" Bea said

"I'll walk you to the door" Allie said

"Please keep an eye on her Allie"

"Of course I will"

"Bye Allie"

"Goodnight Will" Allie locked up the door after Will left she made her way over to where Bea was in the kitchen she was throwing there dinner trash away

"I could of did that Bea"

"I got it" Bea said quietly

"I know it probably is a stupid question but are you ok Bea" Allie said wrapping her arms around Beas waist

Bea sighed a little she just wants a normal life with Allie not have to worry about them getting hurt by Harry

"I'm ok I just I want him to be caught already I just want to be happy and live in peace with you the woman I love not have to worry about him finding me I'm worried about you getting hurt everyone I really love and care about always gets hurt"

"What did you say" Allie asked shocked she wanted to make sure she wasn't hearing things did Bea just say she loves her

Bea just realized what she said she looked up and her eyes met Allies blue ones she did love Allie

"I love you Allie cat"

Bea smith loves me Bea loves me Allie Novak this has to be a dream Allie thought to herself

"I understand if it's too soon for that or if you don't feel that way at all I don't know if you ever will and I'm sorry if I just ruined everything or any chance between us" Bea said

wait is she serious she thinks I don't love her Allie thought

"Are you kidding me Bea" Allie said with a huge smile on her face

"I'm so in love with you Bea you are truly the most amazing woman I know I love you Bea" Allie said pulling bea in more into her as Bea wrapped her arm around the back of Allies neck they were close Bea could feel Allies breath on her lips when she looked in Allies blue eyes she saw nothing but love in them now that she has Allie in her life she couldn't imagine it without he she made it seem like everything wasn't so bad

Allie couldn't help herself she kissed Bea slowly it was gentle but held so much love and passion Allie pulled back a little so they could catch her breath her eyes still closed taking everything in she then felt Beas lips back on hers she moaned when she felt Beas tongue make its way to hers

Bea loved the sound of Allie moaning she always grew more confident with the blonde she did things she never thought she would she broke the kiss and slowly guided Allie back until she was pinned between Bea and the kitchen counter she heard Allie gasp a little Beas hand went into allies hair pulling her into a heated kiss

Allie was going crazy she loved this side of Bea who is she kidding she loved every side of Bea but right now the was Bea pinned her to the counter pulling her into a kiss was turning her on she began moving her lips down kissing Beas jaw going to her neck Allie slid her hands under Beas shirt moving over her stomach she felt the muscles tighten her hands went up higher Allie quickly stopped not wanting to rush Bea she pulled her hands out of Beas shirt she was slightly out of breath

"I'm sorry Bea didn't don't mean to rush" she was cut off by Beas lips

"Please don't stop I want this Allie" Bea said as she rubbed the back of allies neck Bea would be lying if she said she wasn't turned on right now Allies eyes locked with Beas she could she the want in them

"Are you sure Bea I don't want you thinking you have to for me"

"I'm ready" Allie nodded Bea took allies hand leading her to her bedroom


	19. Chapter 19

Rated M adult content

Chapter 19

I'm ready" Allie nodded Bea took allies hand leading her to her bedroom letting go to close the door when she turned around Allie was sitting on the bed Bea was nervous all of a sudden the confidence she had disappeared she didn't know what to do Allie noticed Beas hesitation so decided to take over

"Come here" Allie said calling Bea over to her

Bea slowly made her way to Allie her heart beating fast she finally made it to her then felt allies hands on her hips pulling her in so Bea straddled her lap allies arm circled her waist Bea was beyond nervous

"We don't have to do anything if you aren't ready" Allie took Beas nervousness as she didn't want to do this anymore

"No that's not it at all I want to I just don't know what to do" Allie smiled softly at Bea

"Just relax tell me if you want to stop"

"Ok" Bea nodded

Allie kissed her again bea calmed down she felt herself heat up when the kiss deepened allies hands went under beas shirt again slowly moving up a cupping her breasts causing Bea to let out a soft moan

"Is it ok if I take this off" Allie asked slightly pulling away from Beas lips her hands at the bottom of Beas shirt

"Yes you can" Bea whispered her voice sounding a little raspy she put her arms up so Allie could take it off

Allie slowly stripped off the shirt and tossed it to the side she leaned down laying kisses on Beas shoulder as she moved her lips going towards Beas neck she heard her gasp at the contact Allie sucked then bit down on Beas neck

"Mm" Bea moaned out Allie then ran her tongue over where she bit making sure to ease any pain Allie surprised Bea when she rolled them over so Bea was on her back Allie leaned down her lips right above the top of Beas jeans she then made her way up Beas body leaving open mouthed kisses

Bea was incredible turned on Allie lips were amazing they knew all the right places to kiss they were soft she couldn't help but to shudder when Allies lips made it to the top of her breasts Allies hand made its way to the clasp on Beas bra but stopped

"Can I" Allie said as continued kissing Beas chest

Bea could only nod she felt Allie undo the clasp the blonde's fingers tickling her as she pulled the straps down the item got tossed to the side Bea covered her chest up shy and self-conscious she felt her face flush embarrassed Allie kissed her passionately slowly pulling Beas arms away from her chest

"you don't ever have to cover yourself in front of me you are beautiful absolutely gorgeous" Allie said it was the truth to Allie felt Beas hands go to her shirt pulling it up trying to get it off Allie sat up so it was easier for Bea to take it off once it was off Bea unclasped her bra tossing it with their other clothes on the floor Bea has seen Allie naked before but she wasn't able to just take her in and look at her like she can now Beas hands glided up Allies stomach and back down to her hips

"You are stunning Allie cat" she kissed the blonde she felt Allies hands cup her breast running her fingers over her nipples

"Mm Allie" Bea moaned breaking the kiss Allie moved to Beas breast taking a nipple in her mouth sucking on it Bea tossed her head back in the pillow while Allie switched to the other nipple to do the same as her hand went down to unbutton Beas pants pulling them off she took hers off to leaving both in their underwear her eyes looked over Beas body Allie was so aroused she needed release but tonight she wanted it to be about Bea not her Allie laid down her leg in between Beas pressing against center Bea pulled her back into a heated kiss Allie pushed her leg more into Beas center causing her to moan and bite Allies lip they both felt a throbbing at their centers Allie could feel Beas wetness on her leg through he underwear it only turned Allie on more

"God Bea your so wet" Allie moaned out in Beas ear taking it in her mouth sucking on it Bea couldn't help herself she slowly started grinding up into Allie trying to relieve some pressure Allies hand moved down cupping Beas center

"Allie please" bea pushed herself more into Allies hand Allie couldn't believe how turned on she was she never thought in a million year she would have Bea like this she hooked her finger in the waist band of Beas underwear but looked at Bea asking for approval to remove them Bea nodded and that's all Allie needed she pulled them down slowly kissing along Beas legs as she removed them Bea needed allies lips on hers she reached for Allie her hand going behind head and pulled her up crashing their lips together in a searing kiss Allies hand made its way down to Beas center she ran a finger through Beas folds collecting all the wetness Bea shut her eyes and took in a sharp breath at the contact she felt Allies finger dip in her that's when she lost it she was pretty much mush in Allies hands Allie pushed a finger in slowly then pulled it out she quickened her pace she leaned down taking Beas nipple in her mouth rolling the other with her free hand she pulled her finger out

"Don't stop" Bea panted her hands gripping the sheets

Allie loved the sounds from Bea she pushed back in with two fingers

"Allie cat" Bea moaned moving her hands to allies back pulling her closer

Allie quickened her pace again she pumped in and out of her Bea has never been this aroused before she could feel her walls tighten around Allies fingers she couldn't help but to grip allies back her nails digging in she felt allie quicken her pace curving her fingers slightly Allie started going harder and faster when she felt Beas nails in her back Beas moans were driving her crazy she could feel Bea was close

"Cum for me Bea" Allie said as she rubbed Beas clit with her thumb that was all Bea needed to go over the Edge

"Ahh allie" Bea cried out as the most intense feeling hit her she came hard her back arching slightly her eyes shut she felt Allie fingers continue moving letting her finish her high once she calmed down she felt Allie pulled her fingers out she stuck her fingers in her mouth tasting Bea she noticed Beas face turn red she leaned down kissing Bea deeply

"You taste good" Allie said making Bea blush moved off of Bea so they were laying so they were facing each other smiling like fools

"I love you Bea" Allie said as she pushed Beas hair back behind her ear

"I love you to Allie cat"

Bea couldn't stop the yawn that left her

"Come let's sleep"

"Wait What about you"

"We will have another time believe me Bea we aren't done here" Allie pulled Bea in holding her close she rubbed her back slowly she heard Beas breathing even she was asleep she looked over Bea she looked peaceful while she slept Allie couldn't get over the idea of Bea loving her she can't believe how her life has completely turned around it's almost too good to be true Allie began to feel tired

"I love you so much Bea smith" Allie whispered as she kissed her forehead as she let herself fall asleep to

The next morning Bea woke up she saw Allie was still sleeping with her arm wrapped around Beas waist she looked at the clock she had two hour before she had to go to the shelter she needed to get up and shower but she was trapped by Allies arm

"Allie I have to get up" Bea said shaking Allie slightly

"No your cozy" Allie mumbled

"I have to shower" bea felt Allie only tightened her grip

"come shower with me" Allies eyes opened looking at Bea she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom she grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth

"Are you coming" Allie said as she watched Bea get up and go to the bathroom quickly brushing her teeth she noticed Allie was staring at her they were both still naked from the night before

"What" Bea asked as she put the toothbrush in the cup

"Your beautiful" Allie said as she wrapped her hands around Bea pulling her in so her front was to Beas back she laid kisses on Beas neck making Bea moan

"Come on" bea said pulling away from Allie to start the shower she then got in the blonde following Allie grabbed the shampoo she put some in her hand and began washing Beas hair Bea closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Allies hands massaging her head Allie finished washing Beas body Bea put some soap in her hand and began washing Allies body Allie remembered bea has washed her body once but she wasn't able to enjoy it like this bea pulled Allies body into hers so Allies back was flush against Beas front her hands went to Allies breast she cupped them Allies head moved back against Beas shoulder she leaned in and kissed her neck leaving opened mouth kisses

"Bea" Allie panted out the feeling of Beas hand touching her like this was making her wet she turned around and pulled Bea into a kiss her tongue meeting Beas she was pushed against the shower wall Beas hands roaming her body she broke the kiss needing air

"You know when I helped you shower I had a hard time not checking you out" Bea said kissing her neck moving down to her chest

"Really" Allie asked her eyes closing she was becoming more aroused

"Yeah" Bea said as she took a nipple in her mouth she was doing what Allie did to her last night it seemed to be working allie was moaning she switched to the other one as her hand slowly moved down stopping right above Allies center

"Can I" Bea asked

"God please do Bea"

Bea finger ran through her folds

"Mm" Allie moaned

bea pushed a finger in pulling it in and out God Allie is wet Bea thought loving the feeling

"More please"

Bea pulled out adding two fingers she could hear Allie moaning she picked the pace up pulling almost all the way out and pushing in

"Fuck Bea" Allie moaned she knew she wasn't going to last long especially after last night she needed release quickly

Bea felt allie meeting her thrust Allie pulled Bea into a rough kiss Bea thumb rubbing over allies clit was all she needed her walls tightened around Beas fingers

"Ugh Bea" Allie cried out as she came hard closing her eyes she opened her eyes to see Bea looking at her

"Was that alright" allie kissed her softly

"Bea that was amazing if you didn't have to go to the shelter we would be in bed all day"

"We have time later" Bea said she was surprised how she was so comfortable with Allie about this the water was cold so they got out be got dressed and left to the shelter even though Allie kept trying to get her to stay she walked into the shelter twenty minutes late she saw Maxine and Franky already cooking

"Hey you two" Bea said sounded cheerful

"Hey red" Franky said noticing bea seemed happy

"Hey Bea"

A few hours have passed they finished cooking and were getting ready to leave Bea was humming some song

"Someone is in a good mood" Maxine said

Franky was trying to figure out why Bea was so happy she noticed a hickey on Beas neck and she has a glow

"I'm always in a good mood"

"Yeah right" Maxine laughed

"You and Novak fucked" Franky said loudly as she figured it out

"What no" Bea said giving herself up when she started turning red

"You so did red plus you have a huge hickey"

"Just because I have one doesn't mean we had sex"

"It's all over you face red" Franky teased as Bea blushed

"Fine yes we did"

"How was it red"

"I'm not telling you anything Franky" bea laughed

"I'm happy for you to Bea I like seeing you happy" Maxine said

"Thank you I am the happiest I've been in a while"

"Hey red did you try the mcmuffin" right when Bea was going to respond her phone started ringing

"hello"

"Bea I need you to stay at the shelter with the officer that is with you I already talked to him letting him know is allie with you" Will said sounding serious

"no she is at home why what's going on" bea asked worried

"I have been trying to contact the officer at your apartment for a while now and I'm not getting a response I'm going over to check it out now allie could be in danger I want you to stay there until I find out what going on I have to go now I'll be pulling up soon" he hung up

"what was that about bea" Maxine asked

"I need to call allie" bea said in a panic she quickly grabbed her phone and dialed allies number she didn't answer so bea called again

"come on pickup"

"hey beautiful" allie said

"allie"

"hang on bea" allie said as she answered the door

"so you must be allie" beas blood ran cold she knew that voice harry was there

"get the hell off me" allie said

bea heard some commotion going on it sounded like fighting until the phone cut off

"red what's going on"

"allies in trouble" bea grabbed her keys and ran to her car hopping in and speeding off leaving Maxine Franky and the officer behind


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Back at the apartment Allie was wrestling with Harry until he managed to pin her down he pulled his gun out pointing it at her

"That's enough now get up" he got up pulling her up by her hair

"How did you get past the officer"

Harry pushed her forcing her to sit down in a dining room chair then he tied her up

"I killed the officer down stairs he wasn't about to stop me and by the way I'm Harry Beas husband in case you were wondering"

"I know who you are and you aren't her husband you're just a fucking monster" Allie screamed at him

"Shut up you whore" Harry hit her across the face with the gun

holy shit that hurt Allie thought to herself she felt her nose began to bleed

"my plan was to come back and kill bea but then Jake told me about you and how you and my wife are together something like that at first I didn't believe him but then he showed me photos of you two kissing and what not I decided it would hurt bea more if I killed you she would live with the guilt that she brought you into this mess"

"you are a psycho haven't you hurt her enough you killed your daughter you're the one causing this mess you should kill yourself" he slapped her again with the gun breaking her nose

"Fucker" Allie screamed in pain

"I didn't mean to kill her I thought she was Bea but I'm glad I did she was just like her mother"

"Your fucking crazy" Harry had enough of her talking he taped her mouth

"I heard you were a whore and a junkie my mate Jake told me shame he had to die he had good things to say about you he said you were a good fuck "

"I thought you would like this" he pulled out a full syringe

allies heart dropped her eyes started watering she started screaming as she saw harry approaching her with it

"Shut up" he heard someone at the door he got behind her and put the tip of the syringe at her throat pointed the gun at the door

Will busted through the door only to stop when he saw the two in the room the two men had their guns pointed at each other

Allie was very happy to see will come in

"Back away from her Harry"

"Well I was going to wait until Bea got here to kill her but you showed up ruining that plan"

"Put it down" Will yelled at Harry

"Put yours down mate or she will die" Harry smirked at him

Will thought about it he had a really good shot could get his shoulder that would be enough to get him away from Allie he quickly shot his gun it hit right where he wanted it to Harry fell back dropping the syringe Will quickly went and tackled Harry they began fighting on the floor both their guns on the floor Will pinned Harry down he punched Harry in the face a few times but Harry managed to get Will off of him he got up quickly he began kicking Will in the stomach and a few times in the face he then bent down grabbing the gun pointing it at Will shooting him in the leg two times Harry then gave him a final kick to the head knocking him out Allie screaming hoping someone hears her and calls for help Harry picked up the syringe and walked over to Allie Bea ran in the room after hearing the gunshots her heart beating a mile a minute she saw Will on the floor and Harry walking over to Allie he pointed the syringe at Allie not quite touching her though

"Get away from her" she yelled at him

"Why would I do that I'm going to kill her that should really hurt you right"

"Don't touch her" Bea said in a stern voice he looked at bea for a moment

"I see you love her don't you Fucking dyke do you really think she likes you Bea your a stupid bitch if you do there is nothing someone wants from you your useless"

"Kill me not her" Bea said moving closer

"It is no one will ever love you frigid bitch"

Allie shook her head saying no to bea trying to tell her not to die for her the thought of Bea dying scared her more than Harry giving her a hotshot she locked eyes on Beas she knew there was nothing that would stop this from happening he would do it even if Bea tried to stop him Harry would still kill her Will tried to stop him now he was on the floor injured she looked at Bea with so much love hopping she could see how much she loves her she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes

bea pulled her pocket knife out as she ran towards Harry to stop him she got lucky and stabbed him a few times

"Ahh stupid bitch" he yelled as he hit her knocking her down taking the knife and slicing her in the arm he then kicked her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her he went back to a screaming and crying Allie

Allie hated not being able to help Bea she saw bea on the floor holding her stomach allies heart breaking at seeing him hurt her she wanted to kill that monster for everything he has done but she couldn't get out of the chair she was tied to

"Bea I want you to watch her die remember how she looks taking her last breath" he moved the syringe to allies neck pushing in the contents in Allies neck Allie felt it run through her body slowly

Bea managed to tackle Harry down Harry managed to pin her down he began choking Bea she couldn't breathe his grip was to strong she thought he was going to kill her when all of a sudden a gun shot went off Harry fell to the ground Will was standing over him Will called in for back up and some ambulances as he cuffed Harry

Bea ran over to Allie untying her Bea guided her body so Allie was laying on her lap

"Allie cat stay awake" Bea said crying Allies breathing began slowing hard to breath her face turning slightly blue from the low levels of oxygen

"you have to hold on" Bea was full on sobbing over Allie the blondes eye dilated allie felt her body shutting down

"Allie cat no you can't die you can't leave me Allie" allie looked at bea and fell unconscious Bea couldn't lose Allie she needed her

"I need you please don't die" it felt like forever the paramedics came through the door putting Allie on a gurney loading her in the ambulance Bea wasn't allowed to ride with her since she wasn't family Will got put in another ambulance Maxine and Franky showed up when the ambulances got there Maxine wrapping her arms around Bea the police arrested Harry

"Come on let's go to the hospital red I called kaz she will meet us there and you need to get checked out"

"I'm fine I just need to be there for Allie"

"Yes you do Bea and I'm not taking no for an answer" Maxine said sternly surprising the other two women by her tone

They got in the car Bea was silent she can't believe Allie is there because of her she couldn't lose Allie too she already lost Debbie she can't handle losing Allie to

"Red we are here" Franky said

Bea got out of the car and walked in she tried to find out what was going on but they wouldn't tell her anything she went and explained what was going on to her friend before a doctor took her to a room to examine her she sat in the bed in the room she put her head in her hand how can the last 24 hours start so amazing and end so horrible

Back in the waiting room lax came rushing in coming up to Maxine and Franky

"How are they" she said full of concern

"They won't tell us anything about officer Jackson or Allie we aren't family Bea is get checked out right now" Maxine said

"I'll be right back" kaz said determined to find information out she went to the front desk and started talking to the nurse a few minutes later she returned

"They don't know anything yet but they will tell me as soon as they find out" kaz said

"How did you do that" Franky asked

"I said I was her mum" kaz said tears in her eyes

"You pretty much are her mum come here Novak will be ok" Franky said hugging kaz

About an hour later Bea was finished her arm bandaged up

"Thank you miss Bennett"

"Call me Vera and I'll keep you updated and tell keep Allie Novak's mum updated to"

"I will Thank you also can I see Will" Bea asked

"Yeah of course he is in room 202" Bea made her way to his room knocking on the door

"Come in" Will said

"Hey Bea how's Allie how's your arm"

"I'm fine just some stitches Allie is in the icu that's all I know" Bea said holding back her tears Will could she was hurting he knew there was something between her and Allie

"Come sit with me" Will said patting the spot next to him on the bed"

Bea laid down next to him as he wrapped his arm around her Bea was a sister to him and he needed to comfort her

"You love her don't you"

"I do so much I can't lose her Will" she started sobbing into Wills shoulder he just held her the last time he saw her like this was when Debbie died he was worried about her

"Allie seems like a strong woman she seems like a fighter she isn't just going to give up that easy Bea"

Ten minutes have passed Bea calmed down and was laying there she was glad Will wasn't asking her stupid questions like how is she doing she loved her friends but she knew they were going to ask her that and she really didn't need to be asked that when the answer of how she was doing was so obvious Will just comforted her he is the brother she never had

"Thank you for everything"

"Your welcome" he smiled

"I better go check on the others I'll see you later" she got up and made her way to the door

"See ya" will said giving bea a small smile as she left

Bea made her way to the waiting room and walked over to her friends quietly

"How are you" Maxine said

"I'm fine just some stitches in the arm and bruising on my stomach and Will is ok he was shot and had a fractured rib but he will be ok allie is in the icu the doctor Vera will let us know when she knows more info I went to visit Will he looked good" Bea said her eyes locked on the ground

"I'm sure Allie will be ok Bea" Maxine said

"how you holding up"

"fine" bea said quietly

"Novak is tough" Franky said kaz nodding and agreeing with her Bea decided she couldn't be in here right now with she needed to be alone

"I'm going to go outside I need fresh air I'll be back" Bea made her way outside taking a deep breath she was exhausted and stressed she needed her allie cat she sat on a bench by the door and waited she couldn't help but to let a few tears out she can't have anything good in her life it always went away she put her hands in her face she finally went back inside to her friends who were talking Bea sat down not really in the conversation hours had past and they haven't heard anything Bea was a mess she didn't know what was going to happen to her Allie cat she felt Maxine's hand on her back trying to comfort her Bea shot up when she saw Vera walking in the waiting room towards her

"Smith" Vera said seriously


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for the reviews

rated M

Chapter 21

"Smith" Vera said seriously

Bea ran over to Vera she needed to know what was going on she hated all this waiting around

"Yes Vera how is she is she going to be ok" Bea said quickly

"Slow down smith I came out here to tell you miss Novak will be alright if it would have taken any longer getting her here she would be dead she will just need to take it easy for a few days I'm keeping her tonight to monitor her she is up you can see her usually only two people can go in at once but since I like you I'll let all four of you go in" Vera gave a slight smile

Bea could not believe it Allie was going to be ok she wasn't going to die

"Thank you so much Vera" bea said pulling the doctor in for a hug

"Your welcome" Vera smiled

"Room 312 smith" with that Vera walked away

Bea headed back to her friends

"How is she" Maxine said standing up

"She is going to be ok" Maxine hugged Bea

"We can all go see her" Bea said pulling away from Maxine

"Well let's go see her red"

They all walked to the elevator Bea pressed floor two and three the elevator started going up

"Why did you press two buttons" Maxine asked

"I have to make a stop you guys go up its room 312" Bea said getting out on the second floor when the doors opened Bea walked to Wills room and knocked on the door

"Come in"

"Hey Bea" will said as he saw her

"Hey I just came to tell you Allie is going to Be ok"

"That's great news bea"

"Yeah I was on my way to see her I just wanted to let you know"

"Thank you for telling me Bea I'm glad she is ok" will smiled

"Yeah well I better get going and thank you for everything you've done"

"you are welcome bea make sure you tell Allie I said hi and I'm happy she is ok"

"Ok I will Bye"

"bye bea see ya later"

Bea left the room making her way to the elevator pressing the floor button she made her way up to the floor Allie was on she got out and walked down the hallway she was nervous her heart was pounding she was happy Allie was alive she couldn't possibly be happier she was just upset it was her fault Allie was here she shouldn't have brought Allie into her problems if she wasn't dating Allie Harry wouldn't have gone after her he only did it to hurt Bea she hated that Harry messes with her he gets in her head under her skin she looked up realizing she was outside of Allies door she took a deep breath and opened the door she like hear them talking they must not have noticed her open the door she slowly made her way in closing the door behind eye casted down at her feet

"Bea" allie said her voice sounding scratchy

Bea finally looked up her eyes instantly drawn to the blonde locking on those amazing blue ones she fell in love with

"Hi" Bea said quietly mentally slapping herself really she almost died and all you say is hi Bea thought to herself

"Come here beautiful sit next to me"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You could never hurt me" allie said with a smirk

god that smirk did things to bea how could she possible be in such a good mood after everything that has happened to her bea thought

Bea moved and sat next to Allie on the bed she noticed Allies eyes look at her with concern when she saw beas arm bandaged up

"Are you alright I was worried about you how's your arm " Beas heart warmed at allies concern Allie was the one that almost died and is laying in a hospital bed but she was over here asking if Bea was alright

"I'm fine more than fine now I know you're ok" Bea said not being able to take her eyes off of Allie she pushed the blonde's hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear she laid her head on Allies shoulder looking at her friends Maxine had a huge smile on her face it was clear the two were in love with each other

"How's Will" Allie asked

"He is going to be ok gunshot wounds in the leg and fractured rib but he will survive I actually just saw him he said to say hi and he is happy you're ok"

"That's where you went" Franky said

"Yeah Earlier when I was visiting him he told me to keep him updated on what was going on with Allie so I went to tell him before I came up here"

About an hour later Franky Maxine and kaz got up to leave

"Bye Allie good to see you're ok" Maxine said

"Bye Novak don't scare me like that again" Franky laughed

"Bye babe I'm happy you alright" kaz said kissing her head

"Bea need a ride" Maxine asked

"No I'll get a cab or something later"

"Ok call if you need anything" with that they all walked out leaving Bea and Allie

"So are you going to tell me what is wrong with you something is on your mind" Allie said she could read Bea like a book

Bea took in a breath

"I was scared I am scared still I almost lost you I thought I was going to lose you" Bea began crying

"it's all my fault I pretty much put you in the middle of all my baggage" she was cut off by Allie

"Stop Bea it's not your fault it's Harry's you can't help it he is crazy and gave me a hot shot I'm here still it's going to take more than that to get rid of me don't think for one minutes this is your fault"

"I hate how I let harry get in my head thank god they arrested him"

"now we don't have to worry about him bothering us"

"I'm really glad you are alright"

"Me to now will you kiss me already"

Bea leaned forward kissing Allie softly

"I love you Allie cat I don't know what I would have done without you"

"I love you too Bea so much"

A week has passed by Allie and bea were laying on the couch watching a movie well not watching it actually Allie was currently on top of Bea kissing her neck her hands under the red heads shirt

"Allie the doctor said take it easy" Bea said slightly breathless

"Yeah for a few days it's been a week I'm good plus you will relax me" Allie began to move her lips along Beas jaw her hands cupping Beas breast

"Mm Allie cat" bea moaned when she felt allies hands cup her breast

"Does that feel good" Allie asked while massaging Beas breast through her bra

"Yeah it does" bea panted

Allie moved her lips to Beas she brought her into a deep kiss their tongues fighting for dominance Bea losing the battle but didn't mind at all she felt allie tugging on her shirt she sat up so Allie could take it off it was removed quickly along with the rest of her clothes Bea removed allies clothes quickly she was then pushed back on the couch by Allie as the blonde reconnected their lips in a searing kiss Allie pulling away biting Beas bottom lip causing Bea to groan she slowly started kissing down Beas jaw going to her neck stopping to suck on Beas pulse point she then continued down kissing Beas shoulders softly she felt Bea shudder under her

"Allie" Bea moaned out closing her eyes she was loving the way Allies perfect lips moved along her body bea felt allie take a nipple in her mouth sucking on it while she rolled the other between her fingers causing bea to thrust her center up into allies clothed one both moaning at the contact allie was always surprised how aroused she gets with bea she has never been so wet she felt beas nailed dig into her back it hurt yet it felt so good it urged her to continued

"ohh bea" allie moaned as she pushed into bea again trying to relieve some pressure she watched bea toss her head back into the couch as she continued meeting allies thrust she could feel both of their arousal bea felt like she was going to explode

allie couldn't take it anymore she needed bea she needed to taste her she stopped her grinding and pulled away slightly making bea eyes shoot open and groan in frustration

"patients love" allie said with a smirk she slowly moved down beas body kissing her way down she moved so she was lying between beas legs facing her center bea

"bea can I taste you"

"yes you can" bea was extremely aroused she felt allie drape her legs over her shoulders allie leaned down kissing beas inner thighs stopping before beas center she did the same to the other thigh it was driving bea wild having allie so close bea almost lost it when she felt allie blow cold air on her center

"please" bea panted

"please what bea" allie decided to tease a little

"stop teasing I need you"

"need me to what" allie asked running a finger through beas folds

"make me cum allie cat"

that was all allie need she leaned in taking a slow lick up beas slit allie felt beas hands go straight to her hair she began running her tongue through her folds taking in all beas juices loving the taste of goddess under her she knew bea was close she thrusted her tongue in bea pushing in and out of her at a quick pace she could feel beas walls tightening

"ugh mm so close"

"cum for me bea"

allie thrusted two fingers in bea while she wrapped her mouth around beas clit that was all bea needed a few more thrust and bea was pushed over the edge

"Ahh fuck allie" bea screamed out as a powerful orgasm hit her she felt allie move up to kiss her

"I love you" allie whispered

"I love you to allie cat"

allie laid her head on beas shoulder starting to fall asleep

"don't go falling asleep allie cat I'm nowhere near done with you" bea said getting up dragging allie to the bedroom allie started a fire in bea looks like we are getting no sleep tonight bea thought to herself


	22. Chapter 22

This is last chapter to story thank you all so much for reading and reviewing the story

Rated M

Chapter 22

A few weeks later Allie was just getting home from lunch with Franky she made her way inside leaving Franky outside she had a phone call

"Hey Bea" Allie said walking over to where Bea was sitting at the table

"Hey Allie cat" Bea smiled and stood up

"How was Christmas shopping"

"Great" Bea said as she leaned forward taking Allies lips in her in a heated kiss she lifted Allie to set her on the table so she stood between her legs she started kissing allies neck her hands cupping her breast making her moan

"I'm gone for a few minutes and you can't control yourself Bea" Maxine laughed

"You Can't stay out of her pants red" Franky walked in hearing Maxine catch them smirking at the two at the table they began chatting

Allie pushed Bea off of her and stood up

"I missed you today Allie cat" Bea said hugging her

"Me to Bea" Allie kissed her softly

"We are going to watch a movie if you want two join in" Franky said

"Sure sounds good" Maxine said

They all made their way to the living room Allie sat next to Franky she didn't trust herself by Bea she was incredibly turned on she wouldn't watch any of the movie and she would Bea trying to touch Bea the whole time if Maxine and Franky weren't here she would of let Bea take her on the kitchen table just the thought of it makes her center throb she looked up to see Bea looking at her with a frown probably because she didn't sit with her Allie turned back to the tv looking at Bea was only making her arousal worse about an hour into the movie she could feel Beas eyes on her she looked over towards Bea and sure enough Bea was looking right at her Bea patted the spot next trying to get Allie to sit with her Allies was more in control of herself now so she got up and went over sat down next to Bea she got under the blanket Bea was laying with she laid nuzzled into Bea her hand resting on her stomach she rubbed her stomach softly her head on Beas chest as they finished the movie

"We are going to head out Allie tell Bea I said bye" Maxine said noticing Bea fell asleep

"Bye I'll see both on Christmas" Franky said

"Bye you guys" Allie Locked the door behind them she then walked over to Bea and gently woke her up

"Come to bed beautiful"

Bea nodded getting up following Allie to her room they both got into bed Allie wrapping her arms around Bea pulling her in

"Where you mad at me earlier when you wouldn't sit with me"

"No why would I be mad"

"I just thought you were mad because Maxine caught us earlier"

"No Bea to Bea honest I was very turned on I knew if I was sitting next to you I wouldn't Bea able to sit next to you I had to calm myself down" Allie heard Bea start laughing

"Don't laugh it was your fault for getting me like that"

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow Allie cat"

"You better" Allie joked

"oh I promise Goodnight I love you so much Allie"

"Goodnight I love you to Bea"

The next day Bea took Allie to get Christmas tree decorations and then to pick out a Christmas tree for the apartment

"Why do we need a tree they are messy they get pine needles everywhere" Bea said

"Because Bea they look nice and smell good and you need one for Christmas" Allie said she felt silly for wanting a tree so bad

"Ok I'm sorry Allie cat let's get you a tree"

"Is Christmas your favorite"

"Yes it is because of you and your mum I remember you guys would always had the biggest prettiest tree I've ever seen there was always Christmas music playing and I actually got gift not that I needed gifts it was just nice to know people cared about me" Beas heart warmed she loves Allie so much and it was moment like this she loved when Allie would open up to her

"I'll try my best to continue making it the best holiday for you Allie" Bea smiled kissing allie it was the truth she would give Allie everything if she could so she will make sure her Allie cat has the best Christmas ever she knows how much it means to her

"Thank you Bea you are already making it the best by spending it with me"

"Come on let's find your tree"

"Good I can't wait I haven't gotten one in forever" Allie dragged Bea around until she found the perfect one allie watched as Bea helped one of the workers put the tree on the roof on the car Allie couldn't help the desire she had for Bea she was getting herself worked up as she watch Beas muscles flex as she lifted the tree all Allie could think about was those strong arms lifting her up wrapping her legs around Beas waist while in a heated kiss or Bea fingers buried deep in her she watched Bea walk over to where she was standing her center throbbing the closer Bea got to her

"You ready to go Allie we can go home and decorate the tree" Bea noticed Allies eyes darken slightly and how flushed she looked Allie was clearly turn on she seen that look quite a few times

"You alright there Allie cat" Bea smirked at the blonde

"I will be we should just really get out of here now" Allie said turning and walking to the car getting in Bea quickly followed turning the car on and taking off heading home the whole way home Bea could feel Allies eyes on her she finally parked the car and turned it off as soon as she did Allie was on her pulling her in a deep kiss biting her lip as she pulled away

"Let's go inside" Allie said

"Let me get the tree first" Bea got out and untied the tree she was about to pull it off when Allie spoke

"Let me help Bea"

"No I got it Allie cat just grab the decorations please"

Allie grabbed the few things she followed Bea inside as she watched the redhead carry the tree like nothing it was driving Allie crazy she just wanted Bea Allie opened the door to the apartment making her way in she went to grab some water for the tree as Bea made her way in setting the tree down Allie came back with the water Bea grabbed it crawling under the tree Allie could help but to check Bea out as she bent over putting the water under the tree how can I be this turned on just by looking at Bea Allie thought Allie felt like she was going to explode if she didn't get release soon Beas phone started ringing so Bea went and answered it talking for what seemed like forever Allie made her way to her bedroom laying down while she waited for Bea to get off the phone Allie was still incredibly aroused she needed release with or without Bea and since Bea was taking forever on the phone looks like it will be without her she removed her shirt and pants she then closed her eyes and slowly moved her hands cupping her breast massaging lightly moaning at the contact she moved her hand down to her waist line of her underwear she moved her hand in her finger going straight to her folds her finger collected her juices

"Starting without me your impatient Allie cat" Bea said catching Allie when she walked in the sight she was made her wet instantly she saw Allie stop her movements Bea made her way to the bed she leaned in pulling the blonde into a rough heated kiss Bea pulled away she saw Allie remove her hand she grabbed it and took it in her mouth sucking all of Allies juices off of it making allie groan

"Don't stop because of me Allie cat" Bea said voice slightly raspy while kissing allies neck her hand massaging Allies breast

"Do you want to watch me fuck myself bea" Allie asked whispering in Beas ear making her blush slightly

"Yes" was all Bea could say

"Take your clothes off" Allies said

Bea taking all of them off leaving herself naked she then took allies bra and underwear off she then watched as Allies hands gave her breast a massage moaning at the touch she could feel Allie looking at her as she did it Bea leaned forward kissing her again she pulled away to see Allie glide her hand down cupping her own center

"Bea" Allie moaned out her finger running through her folds avoiding her clit she then pushed one finger in slowly moving in and out

Bea found this incredibly erotic it was driving her crazy though not touching Allie she watched at Allie pulled out only to go back in with two finger

"Mmm" Allie moaned pumping in and out at a faster pace

Bea couldn't not touch Allie she leaned in taking a nipple in her mouth making Allie arch her back moaning Allie was close she wanted quick release nothing slow she pumped in and out faster this whole thing was such a turn on Bea watching her do this to herself she watched as Bea kissed down her body getting between her legs she watched as Bea leaned forward taking her clit in her mouth sucking roughly

"Ahh Bea" Allie screamed out as she was pushed over the edge she pulled her fingers out only for them to be replaced by Beas tongue she licked her up get all of Allies juices not wanting them to go to waste she pushed her tongue in Allies center and pulled it out she continued doing that she felt Allies hand in her hair pushing her in more she moved her tongue quicker her hand rubbing Allies clit

"Ugh fuck" Allie cried out as Bea brought her to a second orgasm Bea continued licking Allie up until she felt allie pull her up she straddled Allie waist her center pressing down on Allie

"I need a minute bea" Allie said she felt how wet Bea was

Allie flipped Bea over determined to worship her all night

A few days later Allie was in the kitchen making coffee Bea was still sleeping Allie needed coffee they didn't get to sleep until the early morning Allie probably got around two hours of sleep she poured her coffee and took a drink she saw Bea make her way into the kitchen she set her cup down when the red head walked over to her bea leaned in and kissed her softly little things like that made her fall for Bea more and more everyday she felt Beas lips again

"Good morning and merry Christmas Allie cat" Bea whispered against her lips

"Merry Christmas beautiful" Allie kissed her one more time before pulling away and pouring Bea a cup of coffee and handing it to her Allie let a yawn out

"Sorry I kept you up Allie" Bea said

"I'm not complaining what so ever you can keep me up every night if you want to" she said drinking her coffee

"Don't tempt me I might just do that" Bea said with a smile they both finished there coffee and washed the mugs

"I need to shower" Allie said heading to the bathroom

"What time is everyone coming over"

"At 5 But Franky and Maxine said they was coming at 12 to cook"

"Good we have time to decorate the tree after we get ready since every time we start you end up having your way with me"

"You weren't complaining at all"

"I know now come join me in the shower will you" Allie winked dragging Bea to the shower

They finally managed to decorate the tree finishing up

"I want you to open my present before everyone gets here" bea said

"what is it"

"open and see"

allie opened it pulling out a snow globe just like the one bea gave her before

"bea I love it" allie said

"I thought you would"

"you are truly amazing do you know that"

"no you are the amazing one"

"here open mine" allie handed bea a small bag she watched as bea pulled the box out and open it

"it's a promise ring not an engagement ring not that I don't want to get engaged to you I would love that eventually god I would love to call you my wife I just figured it was too soon for that I just wanted to know I promise to always love you to be here for you through everything bea its ok if you don't want to wear it"

"I love it more importantly I love you allie" bea said she meant it she loves allie

"I love you to bea" allie put the ring on beas finger

"so you really would love to call me your wife huh"

"yes one day I will I promise you that" allie kissed bea softly a little while later Franky and Maxine got there

"Merry Christmas you two" Maxine said hugging them

"Merry Christmas red and Novak"

"Merry Christmas" Bea and Allie told them

"Let's cook" Franky said as they walked to the kitchen

"We also need to make eggnog" Maxine said

"I'll go set the table" Allie said

Allie chatted with Maxine for a while Bea and Franky to over the cooking so they made some eggnog drinking some while they waited for people to get there Allie walked over to Bea she wrapped her arms around her waist she laid kisses along her neck

"Hey Allie cat you smell like eggnog" Allie pulled Bea into a kiss

"Taste like it to" Bea smiled

"Don't side track her Novak we are almost done you can have her later"

"Fine Franky" Allie said laughing there was a knock on the door she walked over to answer it

"Hey babe" kaz said hugging her kissing her cheek

"Merry Christmas blondie" boomer said right when she was closing the door she her someone say wait

"Hey Will"

"Hey Allie merry Christmas I brought some beer"

"Come on in I'll put that in the fridge want one"

"Yes please" Allie went to the kitchen put the beer in the fridge and grabbed one for her and Will she saw Maxine taking pictures of everyone

"Here you go"

"Thanks how are you I haven't seen you since the hospital"

"I'm great actually I've never been better how are you"

"I told my leg is healing nicely I don't have to use The crutches anymore"

"That's good I never had to chance to say thank you for everything you did"

"It was no problem Allie"

"It means a lot Will" Allie pulled Will into a hug

"Hey Will glad you could make it" Bea said walking over she gave him a hug

"Thanks for the invite it smells great in here"

"Good I'm glad you both might want to grab a seat dinner is ready"

"Alright love" they headed over to the table that already had food on it everyone sat down Bea sitting right next to Allie

"Try this" Bea said holding out her fork Allie leaned in and ate the bite

"That's really good did you make that" Allie said looking at Bea

"Yes I did do you really like it" Bea asked meeting Allies eyes

"I really love it" Allie said smiling at Bea causing her to smile as well they heard a picture being taken noticing it was Maxine taking one of them

"You two are so cute" Maxine said before sitting and eating

they all continued talking Bea was chatting to boomer about some new hair style Allie looked around it amazed her how she went from having no one in her life to have this little family she was so happy she loves all of them including Bea how could this amazing woman completely turn her life around make everything ok this is her life now she would never give it up

"What do I have food on my face" Bea said noticing Allie staring

"No you are perfect Bea everything about you thank you for everything you have done for me"

"I would do anything for you I love you Allie cat"

"I love you Bea"


End file.
